Por ti, Lily
by Aredhel Anarion
Summary: Potter ya no es el inútil fanfarrón. ¿Está cambiando? Lily no sabe qué pensar. Y menos aún qué sentir.
1. Cambios

La verdad es que esto es una especie de experimento. James en su época escolar me encanta, creo que es el típico chico gracioso por el que todas suspiramos. Este fic irá de cómo cambió para ganarse a Lily. No sé cómo saldrá, de momento espero que no sea una chapuza. Será una serie de capítulos cortos, no sé cuántos aún. Agradezco críticas. **:)**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes/escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si tuviera la mitad de imaginación que ella, posiblemente ya sería tremendamente rica. Yo sólo me limito a llenar huecos que ella nos ha dejado para nuestra propia imaginación, un regalo que sin duda es de los más grandes.

* * *

**1- Cambios**

-¿Evans, quieres salir conmigo?

La pregunta llega a los oídos de Lily como una cantinela repetitiva e insoportable. No le hace falta darse la vuelta para saber que es Potter. Ese chico no se rinde. Lily empieza a preguntarse si es masoquista, o simplemente pregunta pero no escucha la respuesta. Igual carece de memoria inmediata.

- No, Potter. – dice con ademán cansado. Hoy no tiene tiempo para ironías.

Black suelta una carcajada. Sinceramente, Lily no le ve ninguna gracia. Si hubiera sido la primera vez… Pero la verdad es que esa escena se repite continuamente desde hace seis años. Con distintas variantes, depende del día que tenga Lily. _''Vete a la mierda, Potter''_, _''Cuando te cortes el pelo''_ o _''Cuando los gusarajos vuelen''_ son sus respuestas más utilizadas.

Se aleja del lugar entre las risas de Black, las collejas de Potter y la cara de resignación de Remus Lupin. Un día se cansará, o al menos eso espera. La verdad es que, en sus días más pesimistas, se pregunta si Potter la seguirá acosando incluso cuando salgan del colegio.

Pero la verdad es que Potter ha madurado. Ya no le pide salir cada dos horas, y eso, por mucho que Lily siga quejándose, se nota. Tampoco se mete tanto con Severus. Y aunque Sirius insista en que es porque cada vez Quejicus da más asco _(''es casi imposible acercarse a él sin recibir un tajo de su enorme nariz. '' ''Mira que pelo, yo creo que ha sustituido el champú por un bote de aceite. ''_) Lily sabe que es por ella. No es que haya escuchado esa conversación a escondidas, para nada, lo que pasa es que estaba en un rincón de la biblioteca en ese momento, y si salía de su escondite, Potter y Black sabrían que los había escuchado.

Lily recuerda esa conversación que ha escuchado hace apenas una semana. Las palabras de Potter resuenan en su cabeza una vez más, como llevan haciéndolo desde el incidente: _''Canuto, no podemos meternos más con Quejicus, es amigo de Lily, y no quiero hacerle daño. Si quiero que se dé cuenta de que soy su hombre, tengo que empezar a hacer ciertos sacrificios, y Quejicus, por mucho que sea subnormal, es su amigo. ''_

Sirius había protestado, pero frente a la insistencia de Potter, había dicho que lo intentaría. (_''Yo lo intento, James, pero no prometo nada, sabes que Quejicus lo pone a huevo. Y desde luego, si me la intenta jugar, no voy a quedarme de brazos _cruzados_ por tu chica. '')_

Y desde entonces, no se han metido con Snape. Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero hasta Lily reconoce que ha sido en defensa propia. Por ejemplo, el lunes Potter recibió un embrujo de Snape, y lo único que había hecho había sido lanzarle una mirada envenenada y marcharse. Aunque Lily sabe que después de aquel encuentro, Severus ha tenido problemas con Sirius. También sabe que Potter sólo se contuvo porque ella estaba presente.

Ya no es el creído de gafas al que le encanta que todos le vayan besando el culo por la vida. Ya no se rodea de su club de fans lanzando miradas socarronas a Lily, como si esta fuera a sentir celos. Ahora, cuando se le acerca una chica con claras intenciones y Lily está presente, se sonroja y se la quita de encima amablemente, de una manera sutil y educada de la que Lily siempre le ha creído incapaz. Ya no se revuelve el pelo como si se acabara de bajar de la escoba, aunque, para ser sinceros, tampoco se esmera mucho en peinárselo. Y ya no esboza esa sonrisa que él cree irresistible cuando le pide salir, ahora se pone serio y con cara de circunstancias. Ya casi no hay comentarios groseros al oído. Casi.

Ya no copia los deberes de Remus, ahora, inexplicablemente, se esfuerza por hacerlos él. Bueno, a veces se desespera y se los pide para ''repasar errores'' mientras copia rápidamente la esmerada caligrafía de su amigo. Ya no hace gracias en clase, y la pérdida de puntos de Griffindor ha disminuido notablemente. Lily incluso le ha visto un par de veces en la biblioteca.

Sirius también ha madurado un poco, pero sólo lo justo y necesario para no avergonzarse de su amigo. Por supuesto, él nunca pisará la biblioteca si no es estrictamente necesario, ni dejará de copiarles los deberes a Remus y Peter. Seguirá haciéndola rabiar para enfadar a James y su club de fans seguirá intacto.

Pero Potter no ha cambiado del todo. Sigue recibiendo algunos castigos, y Lily sabe que sigue metiéndose con Severus a escondidas. También sabe que sigue robando comida de las cocinas, y más de una vez le ha visto llegar a la Torre de Griffindor bien entrada la noche, mientras ella está haciendo sus deberes.  
_''Siempre tan aplicada, Evans. Podrías enseñarme algo. No tiene por qué estar relacionado con la magia, ya sabes…''_  
Lily replica un _''Buenas noches, Potter''_ y sube las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas, sintiendo la mirada del chico clavada en su espalda, y, en la mayoría de los casos, un poco más abajo.

Pero esos pequeños dejes de rebeldía son lo que lo diferencian de otros tantos. Y esas mejoras en su actitud hacen que no sea tan extremadamente insoportable. Lily sabe que, poco a poco, el chico está alcanzando un punto de equilibrio que a ella le gusta. Y se recrimina por ello, pero sabe que, de un momento a otro, ya no odiará a Potter.

Mientras se aleja por el pasillo, no puede evitar pensar que Potter ha cambiado. De verdad. Se lo reconoce, porque es algo que por fin, le puede reconocer. Y mientras oye las estruendosas carcajadas de Sirius Black en el recodo del pasillo que ya está dejando atrás, piensa que, después de todo, James Potter no es tan insoportable como ella cree que es. No es que sea un caballero, pero ya no es el presumido odioso que ha sido siempre. Y al caer en la cuenta de lo que está pasando por su cabeza, sacude la cabeza, medio sorprendida, medio asustada, y se dirige al Gran Comedor, forzando a sus pensamientos a dirigirse hacia el examen de Encantamientos que tiene después de comer.

* * *

__

¿Qué os parece la primera parte? **:$** Tanto si os gusta como si no, agradecería que me lo dijeseis.

_No sé cuando podré subir el segundo capítulo, ¡los exámenes se me echan encima! También quiero escribir algo sobre Draco y Hermione, mi pareja favorita, pero no quiero hacer una chapuza. Ya se verá. ¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!_


	2. Dudas

_Más pronto de lo normal, aparezco con el capítulo 2 ¡SORPRESAA! Ayer estaba aburrida y me puse a escribirlo. Así que aquí lo tenéis, recién sacado del horno. Por cierto, no creo que vuelva a pasarme hasta el viernes 29, que acabaré los exámenes... (Aún no han empezado y ya estoy deseando que se terminen) Entonces seré libre... ¡y más rápida! Así que bueno, espero que os guste. Creo que es mejor que el anterior, pero como siempre agradezco opiniones, críticas crueles y sugerencias. **:)** No os aburro más. Aquí va el capítulo 2.  
_

* * *

**2- Dudas**

Lily está sola en la Sala Común de Griffindor. Lee un libro que ha cogido de la biblioteca esa misma tarde. Por mucho que lo intenta, no es capaz de concentrarse.

Siempre, desde que tiene memoria, los libros han sido su refugio. Cuando se ha sentido triste, nerviosa o preocupada, siempre ha encontrado la solución en un libro. No la solución literal, sino refugio, alivio y hasta protección. Y hoy es uno de esos momentos en los que se siente indefensa y perdida. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que no sabe el porqué.

Ni se le pasa por la cabeza que sea por el imbécil de Potter. Seguramente es porque no está satisfecha por el examen de Encantamientos. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Potter la haya ignorado después de la cena no tiene nada que ver. Ha sido un alivio. Y que la imbécil de Rachel Looper le haya pedido salir a Potter tampoco la ha hecho sentir así. Qué soberana tontería.

Sin embargo se siente mal, y por primera vez, un libro no es capaz de consolarla, de hacerle salir de ese estado de apatía. Alice la ha dejado sola con una mirada suspicaz que hace pensar a Lily, una vez más, que la chica la conoce más que ella misma. A su amiga no se le ha pasado desapercibida su mirada triste y sus gestos desorientados. Pero ni siquiera Lily sabe lo que le pasa.

Resignada ya, deja el libro en la mesa después de haber leído la misma línea unas trece veces sin haber comprendido nada. Se arrellana en el mullido sofá escarlata y se tapa los pies desnudos con una manta. Observa las llamas de la chimenea con la mirada perdida y los ojos brillantes por el sueño.

Y aun así, no puede dormir. Poco a poco, las llamas se van apagando, mientras ella piensa qué puede estar pasándole. No puede ser por el examen de Encantamientos. No le ha salido excesivamente mal, de hecho, el de Transformaciones de la semana anterior le había salido mil veces peor y había salido carcajeándose del chiste que Black le había contado a la profesora. Había que reconocer que aún viniendo del imbécil de Black, había sido gracioso, aunque la profesora McGonagall no había opinado lo mismo y le había castigado haciéndole copiar. Con lo que Black odiaba copiar.

Sonrió al recordarlo. Todos habían salido de clase llorando de la risa, salvo Potter, que musitaba: _''Penoso, Canuto, penoso. Se ve que conforme más te crece el pelo más se te encoje el cerebro. ''_ Sirius, apartándose de los ojos la larga melena negra, le había mirado con desprecio: _''No, Cornamenta, no. Se llama envidia, ¿sabes?'' _Potter no había podido contener más la risa y ambos se empezaron a carcajear. Aún en el Gran Comedor, a la hora de la comida, seguían desternillándose. Lily recuerda lo cómico que estaba Potter, con los ojos brillantes, llenos de lágrimas detrás de las gafas, el pelo aún más despeinado de lo normal si cabe, y una gran sonrisa llena de dientes en medio de la cara. De hecho, estaba más guapo que de normal…

Lily se sobresalta al darse cuenta de lo que le acaba de pasar por la cabeza. Potter… ¿guapo? Enseguida recompone una mueca de asco para un público inexistente, y al punto se da cuenta de lo infantil de su reacción. Incómoda, evita el delicado tema en sus pensamientos, y justo cuando se dispone a levantarse para ir su dormitorio, el hueco del retrato se abre y Potter aparece.

_''Genial''_, piensa Lily. Potter la ve y sonríe.

- Hola, Evans. ¿Tú por aquí, con un libro? Imposible. – suelta una risita mientras coge el libro que Lily ha dejado en la mesa.

- Piérdete, Potter. – le espeta Lily, automáticamente. Esas palabras le salen ya sin pensarlo, fruto de las incontables que las ha pronunciado.

- Tranquila, Evans, no te he mordido… aún. Oye, una pregunta.- al ver la expresión de Lily, añade enseguida – No, no te voy a pedir que salgas conmigo.

Lily resopla, sorprendida, y siente una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Eso la ha… ¿la ha molestado? ¡Debería sentirse eufórica! ¡Potter ha cambiado de pregunta! Lo único que puede esperar es que no sea una nueva variante. _''No creo que su cerebro soporte tanta presión''_ , se tranquiliza.

- Dime, Potter, soy todo oídos.

- Verás, Evans, no eres precisamente todo oídos. También eres unas piernas preciosas, y el mejor...

-¡¿Qué quieres, Potter?! – grita Lily.

- ... que he visto nunca. Vale, vale tranquila. Mmm… ¿me podrías dejar el libro de Pociones? No encuentro el mío… y necesito tener la redacción para mañana.

- Está bien. Pero cuidado con él, como me lo estropees o note que has hecho algo en él…

- ¿Me crees capaz? – Potter sonríe indolentemente mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- Demasiado.

Lily se da la vuelta y sube a por el libro a su dormitorio. Lo coge y baja, encontrándose a Potter cogiendo postura en el sillón que ella acaba de abandonar.

- ¿La vas a hacer ahora? – pregunta incrédula, tendiéndole su ejemplar de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas._

- ¿Cuándo, si no? Mañana hay que entregarla, Evans.

- Bien, buenas noches, Potter.

- Mejores para ti, Evans. – Potter le sonríe y comienza a ojear el libro.

Lily se acerca a él, arranca su manta, que ha quedado aplastado bajo el chico, provocando protestas de este, y se da la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su habitación. Durante una milésima de segundo se detiene, pensando en preguntarle qué ha pasado con la imbécil de Rachel Looper, pero al final decide no hacerlo. ¿Qué peor manera hay de perder su dignidad? Además, Potter podría sospechar…

_'' ¿Sospechar qué?''_, se dice a sí misma. No hay nada que sospechar. A ella no le interesa lo más mínimo lo que haga o deje de hacer con es furcia rubia de tetas enormes. Sube los últimos escalones e, instintivamente, se gira en el último al no notar la mirada de Potter en su espalda. El chico está sentado en el sofá que ella ha dejado libre y mordisquea una pluma, concentrado. La luz del fuego arranca destellos a sus gafas y provoca luces y sombras en su rostro contraído por la concentración. Lily siente una extraña amargura al ver que él no la ha mirado, como siempre hace. Y por enésima vez en lo que lleva de día, se reprocha a sí misma esos pensamientos. Potter no es nadie, y no tiene que pensar en él, no tiene que preocuparse de lo que haga o deje de hacer, y no tiene que dolerle el que por primera vez en su vida, la haya dejado en paz.

Se da la vuelta y entra en el dormitorio, donde todas sus compañeras ya duermen. Se tumba en la cama, sigilosa, y piensa en lo extraño que ha sido ese día. Potter sólo le ha pedido salir una vez. Y ella… ¿qué siente al respecto? _''¿Alivio?'' ,_ piensa titubeante. No, y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, sabe que no es alivio. Pero no puede ser que esté... celosa de Rachel. ¿No? Potter no le gusta... ni un poquito. No, definitivamente, no. Se esfuerza en clavar ese pensamiento en su mente, por encima de tantos otros que pugnan por abrirse paso.

Se arropa un poco más en las calientes mantas que tanto se agradecen en ese frío invierno. Y evoca la imagen de Potter sentado en el sofá rojo. Sin darse cuenta, el sueño la va venciendo. Y esboza una involuntaria sonrisa al evocar al muchacho que en esos momentos tiene su libro. Y desea, involuntariamente, que esté pensando en ella.

* * *

_Y aquí lo tenemos. A Lily se le empieza a ver un poco el plumero ¿eh? Pero ella es muy cabezota y dice que no. Pues oye, de momento le dejamos pensar eso. Por cierto, por si las dudas, Rachel Looper no existe en HP. Espero que os halla gustado. ¡¡Agrdezco todo tipo de comentarios!! Un beso a todo el mundo que se pasa por aquí. **:) ¡¡¡Y GRACIAS!!!**_


	3. Conversaciones silenciosas

_Aquí estoy, antes de lo previsto. Es que no me apetece nada de nada estudiar, y tengo mono de esta historia jajajaja. No creo que pueda escribir algo más hasta el veintinueve, pero ahora estoy rompiendo mi promesa, igual lo vuelvo a hacer. (No me conviene, pero bueno) Y qué decir, nuevo capítulo. Me gusta el título que le he puesto jajaja. A ver si os gusta. ¡Un beso y gracias por leer!_

* * *

**3- Conversaciones silenciosas**

Lily se levanta con esa sensación que se tiene cuando se ha dormido bien. Con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara, los ojos brillantes, y ganas de comerse el mundo. Está de tan buen humor que ni siquiera le molestan los refunfuños que vienen de la cama de al lado (Alice parece un perro cuando se levanta, no deja de gruñir). Con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su cara, sale de un salto de su colcha roja y se pone alegremente el uniforme escolar.

- ¿Por qué estás de tan buen humor, Lily? – le pregunta una voz a su lado. Es Alice, despeinada, ojerosa, y con pocas ganas de la clase doble de Pociones que les espera.

- No sé, habré tenido buenos sueños. Además, es viernes. – baja por la escalera tatareando una melodía improvisada, mientras Alice, aún medio dormida, la observa sorprendida.

La verdad es que le da bastante igual que sea viernes. La vida en Hogwarts es tan increíble, que ya puede ser sábado o lunes, siempre hay algo que merezca la pena aprender. Pero esa sensación de felicidad no es perfectamente normal, eso lo admite. ¿Buenos sueños? De eso está segura, pero no recuerda nada. Muy buenos han tenido que ser para que esté tan eufórica.

Hoy no se recoge el pelo en una coleta como suele hacer. Lo deja suelto y largo, cayendo por sus hombros. Está radiante. La gente lo nota y la mira al pasar, pero a ella no le importa, aunque siempre se ha sentido cohibida cuando le observan. Su mochila abarrotada de libros apenas le pesa en la espalda, y su felicidad es casi contagiosa, nadie puede contener una sonrisa al verla pasar así.

Entra en el Gran Comedor, y observa con regocijo que el cielo invernal luce azul y casi sin nubes. ¿Qué más puede pedir? Hagrid ya ha empezado a decorar el recinto con motivo de Halloween, que es mañana, y las primeras calabazas gigantes se amontonan en un rincón de la estancia, esperando a ser colocadas. Los alumnos empiezan a entrar detrás de ella, y sólo quedan libres algunos asientos, los de los alumnos más vagos.

Engulle unas tostadas y una taza de chocolate caliente, coge su mochila, y se dirige a la mazmorra lentamente, sin prisas, y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Severus también está ahí cuando Lily llega. Eso enturbia un poco su ánimo, hace un par de años que no se hablan. Él levanta la vista, y al ver que es ella, la baja rápidamente hacia el libro que está leyendo. Lily sabe que la situación es tensa, se percibe en el ambiente. Quiere solucionar las cosas con él, pero sabe que si hay algo imposible en esta vida, es lo que se acaba de plantear. Sus respectivos amigos se odian, él la llamó sangresucia y pertenece a un grupo de amigos que sólo siente asco por la gente nacida de muggles, como ella. Potter lo ha dejado en ridículo muchas veces sólo para pavonearse delante de Lily. Demasiadas. Y aunque la chica sabe que Severus no le echa la culpa a ella, ya sabe llevaba acumulado suficiente rencor contra Potter. Y ella estaba a la vista cuando sucedió.

Hubo lágrimas y los insultos volaron de un lado a otro como dardos. Palabras hirientes y culpas desmesuradas. Ambos salieron perjudicados del encuentro, pero ninguno hizo ademán de arreglarlo. Y aunque a Lily le dolió, y le sigue doliendo, sabe que es mejor así. Porque Severus fue el mejor amigo que pudo tener, el mejor amigo que nunca tendrá, pero eran tan incompatibles, tan distintos, que su amistad era imposible.

- Es mejor así, créeme. – su voz sale sin pensarlo de su garganta, en un súbito arranque de valor involuntario.

El chico levanta la cabeza con una mueca de asombro en la cara, y le escruta durante largo rato con sus ojos negros e impenetrables. Cuando las voces de los alumnos empiezan a oírse por el pasillo, él le sonríe. Y aunque es apenas un segundo, y enseguida vuelve la inexpresividad a su cara, Lily lo entiende. Entiende que él también lo piensa, que al igual que ella, siente de todo corazón todos los insultos lanzados. Entiende que él siempre la recordará, porque en el fondo, siguen siendo los mejores amigos que puede haber, y Lily mantiene la esperanza de que en un futuro, todo cambie y pueda volver a ser como antes. Por eso ella también sonríe imperceptiblemente mientras el chico se da la vuelta y los primeros alumnos empiezan a apelotonarse a la entrada de la mazmorra, mientras el profesor Slughorn trata de abrirse paso para abrirla y dejar entrar a la turbulenta masa de estudiantes. Y siente que su día no puede ir mejor.

''La poción a preparar hoy es fácil, incluso para Black'', piensa Lily de buen humor al oír a Black en la mesa de al lado, mientras Slughorn recoge las redacciones y todos se concentran en las instrucciones que hay escritas en la pizarra.

- Mira, Lunático, tío, hasta yo puedo hacerla sin ayuda, ¿no estás orgulloso de mí?

Se oye un suspiro de Remus, seguido de un sonoro chapoteo y un _'' ¡mierda!'' _que hace pensar a Lily que Black ha echado a perder su oportunidad de hacer bien su poción. Lily se siente generosa, así que va a la mesa donde los Merodeadores están sentados, y con un par de ingredientes extra, unas cuantas vueltas en el sentido del reloj y un leve aumento del fuego, devuelve la poción de Sirius al estado en el que estaba antes de la pifia.

- Caray, Evans, ¿qué te pasa hoy? ¿Acaso has encontrado el amor verdadero? – se extraña Sirius ante tan desinteresada ayuda.

Lily ríe, de buen humor, mientras Potter, sentado al lado de Black, frunce el ceño y contesta:

- Imposible, Canuto, aún no se ha cruzado conmigo.

- ¿Y quién dice que seas tú el hombre de mi vida? – responde Lily sin inmutarse, y con una leve sonrisa, se da la vuelta y se aleja, oyendo a Potter decir en voz baja:

- Eh, chicos, no me ha insultado, ni siquiera me ha gritado, ¿creéis que está por mí?

- No tan deprisa, Cornamenta, para el carro. No te ha dicho que te ama. No sé por qué estará de tan buen humor. – Black la mira, escéptico.

Lily tampoco lo sabe, pero hoy las indirectas tan poco indirectas de Potter no le han enfadado, ni siquiera le han molestado lo más mínimo. Pero tampoco quiere pensar en el porqué, ya que sabe que si lo hace, acabará pensando cosas que no quiere pensar, y no le apetece renunciar a su buen humor de hoy.

Se dirige a su sitio y se centra en la poción. Le encanta preparar pociones, sabe alcanzar enseguida el grado de concentración necesario para lograrlo, cosa que le falla a la mayoría. Tiene intuición para adivinar el ingrediente correcto dependiendo de sus propiedades, y la memoria necesaria para aprenderse las recetas más largas. Eso la convierte en la favorita de Slughorn, que insiste en que tiene un don, aunque ella sabe que es sólo esfuerzo y capacidad de concentración.

Por eso se entrega con una sonrisa al placentero trance que experimenta cuando se concentra fuertemente en algo, y pronto deja de escuchar todos los murmullos que especulan sobre las razones de su repentina felicidad, y deja de sentir las miradas de la gente sobre ella.

El timbre la sobresalta, vierte una gota más de sangre de salamandra a su mezcla y oye la voz de Slughorn, alzándose sobre los estudiantes.

- Bien, si habéis llegado al pasa número veintiuno, en el que la poción se vuelve de color amarillo brillante y chispea, como deberíais haber hecho, dejad la poción aquí, debe madurar durante todo el fin de semana. El martes seguiremos.

Mientras todo el mundo coge su mochila y se marcha, Lily da las últimas vueltas que le faltan a la poción para llegar al punto que ha descrito Slughorn. Sonríe al ver cómo su poción se torna amarilla, y pequeñas chispas comienzan a brotar de su superficie.

Recoge su mochila y se dispone a irse, cuando ve que Potter la espera frente a su mesa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunta, asombrándose a sí misma al notar que no le ha gritado, ni le ha mirado mal.

El chico también parece sorprendido y desorientado por la misma razón que ella, pero enseguida se recompone y saca algo de la mochila. Un libro. Su libro de Pociones.

- Toma, Evans. Gracias.

- De nada. – se sorprende de nuevo contestándole bien, coge su libro y se dispone a marcharse, cuando oye una voz a sus espaldas.

- Evans…

Lily se da la vuelta lentamente y lo mira. Está muy cerca. Por un instante, Lily cree que va a intentar besarla, pero pronto queda claro que no es eso lo que el chico se propone. La mira intensamente, y la sonrisa socarrona que él cree irresistible ha desparecido de su cara. La mira con seriedad, y con una pizca de… _'' ¿De qué?'',_ se pregunta Lily. ¿Resignación? ¿Tristeza? Su mirada, a diferencia de los inescrutables ojos negros de Severus, está cargada de cosas, que, por mucho que la chica intenta, no puede descifrar. No sabe lo qué sentir al respecto, y poco a poco, se su mente van desapareciendo todos los pensamientos, dejando una sensación angustiosa y difícil de controlar, desconocida e inidentificable. Durante unos largos segundos se miran. Después, Potter baja la vista y musita una queda despedida, saliendo a paso ligero de la mazmorra.

Lily se queda ahí plantada, sin saber qué pensar sobre el encuentro. Sacude la cabeza y se da la vuelta, siguiendo a Potter y con una intensa marea de dudas en la cabeza.  


* * *

_¿Qué os parece? Tanto si lo odiáis como si no, ¡agradezco todo tipo de comentarios! Por cierto, gracias a **Leslie,** me dejó un review que me encantó. ¡Espero que la historia te guste, guapa!_


	4. Malas noticias

_Primer examen (lengua) terminado con éxito. Me jugaba la evaluación por sintaxis... y creo que he aprobado. ¡YUJUUU! Y aquí me tenéis terminando el capítulo 4 cuando debería estar estudiando mates y biología. En fin... qué buena soy. Pues a ver si os gusta. Lo he hecho un poco más deprisa que los anteriores, así que no sé lo que os parecerá. Ya me diréis. Y una vez más... **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

* * *

  
**4- Malas noticias.**

Lily, desorientada, intenta atender algo en clase de Encantamientos. Su encuentro con Potter la ha dejado un tanto desconcertada. La verdad es que está convencida de que el chico le intentaba decir algo. Esa mirada… jamás se la había visto a Potter. Siempre que la mira lo hace con esa sonrisa que él cree arrebatadora, y casi nunca hace comentarios serios. Y aunque en su encuentro no ha habido comentarios, ni siquiera palabras, Lily siente como si hubieran mantenido una conversación. Aunque es como si Potter hablara en otro idioma, porque Lily no ha entendido nada de lo que el chico le intentaba revelar con esa mirada.

Enfadada consigo misma por no dejar de pensar en el engreído de Potter, sacude la cabeza e intenta escuchar a Flitwick, que comenta algo acerca de los encantamientos no verbales_. ''Qué manía tienen últimamente todos los profesores con ese tema ''_, se dice, aburrida. Ella no los encuentra difíciles, hace tiempo que logró realizarlos.

- Señorita Evans, venga aquí, por favor. - Lily se sobresalta al oír la voz del bajito profesor y levanta la cabeza. Flitwick se encuentra frente al pupitre de Black, que al parecer, no tiene ni idea de por dónde empezar a hacer un encantamiento no verbal. -¿Me podría ayudar con el señor Black? Usted es la alumna más aventajada en esta materia, y he pensado que podría ayudarle, ya que él los encuentra difíciles.

- Imposibles, además de inútiles. – musita Black, ganándose una mirada de reprobación del profesor.

Lily, resignada, se dirige al pupitre de Black. Él le dirige una sonrisa socarrona llena de dientes y le hace un sitio con pomposidad a su lado. Lily suspira y pone los ojos en blanco. Se sienta a su lado sintiendo la mirada de Potter a su espalda. Prefiere ignorarla. Sabe de sobra que no va a poder hacerle comprender a Black los encantamientos no verbales, pero no es de las que se rinden, así que se pone a ello.

Pronto queda claro que Black no tiene el mínimo interés por aprender algo. Mientras Lily se esfuerza en hacerle comprender algo, el chico se dedica a encantar una pluma para que corra por la mesa. La chica resopla, y cuando está a punto de rendirse y mandar a Black a la mierda, este levanta la vista hacia sus ojos verdes y la mira.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Evans?

Ella se queda sorprendida por la pregunta. _'' ¿A qué viene eso?''_

- Que no me haces caso, Black, y me estoy desesperando.

El aludido suelta un bufido y redobla la intensidad de su mirada, que taladra a Lily.

- Tú y yo sabemos de qué estoy hablando, Evans. Vamos, ¿qué te pasa hoy? Primero estás radiante de felicidad, luego parece como si te hubieran lanzado un _Confundus_, y ahora, en tu mundo. Completamente distraída. Vamos, ¿estás por alguien? Sé que sí, conozco los síntomas. James es todo un caso de estudio.

- No te las des de inteligente. Ambos sabemos que no lo eres, no tienes por qué fingir conmigo.

Black la mira, huraño, y dirige su mirada hacia su varita, como si la estuviera evaluando.

- Sé que estás por alguien. Sólo te pido que por favor, no hagas daño a mi amigo. Ya lo pasa bastante mal por ti cada vez que le insultas.

Lily estalla_. '' ¿Pero qué se ha creído este inútil?'' _- Mira, Black, yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie sobre quién me gusta o me deja de gustar. Que Potter se busque a otra a la que perseguir. ¿Encima pretendes que me quede soltera de por vida para que Potter sea feliz? ¡Ése es su problema! Y no es el único que los tiene… Así que me da igual lo que pienses, no tengo porqué decirte nada de mi vida personal, ¡y menos para el bienestar de tu amigo!

Sirius se levanta. Se yergue en toda su estatura y mira fríamente a Lily desde lo alto. Afortunadamente su movimiento pasa desapercibido, el timbre ha sonado en el mismo momento en el que él se ha levantado.

- Pensaba que eras más lista, Evans… Al parecer eres la primera de la clase en todo, pero hay asuntos de los que no tienes ni puta idea.

El chico coge su mochila y se va, con sus andares característicos.

Lily se queda sentada. Está furibunda. Ni siquiera Alice se acerca para ver qué le pasa, cuando la pelirroja pone esa mirada es mejor no acercarse. Riesgo de radiactividad.

Con un último resoplido, al ver que la clase se queda vacía, sale y se dirige a grandes zancadas hacia el Gran Comedor. Está que echa chispas. ¿Cómo se le ocurre al imbécil de Black recriminarle su actitud con Potter? ¿Qué más le dará a él?

Por supuesto que no está enamorada. Nadie le gusta. Nadie. ¿Por qué Black habrá dicho eso? ¡Él no tiene ni idea! Como si estuviera prohibido tener un buen día… Y eso de que estaba confundida… ¡si él hubiera tenido un encuentro así con Potter estaría igual de sorprendido! Maldito zopenco… Como si él entendiera algo de sentimientos… _'' ¡Y para colmo se pone a llover!'' _

La lluvia repiquetea contra los grandes ventanales del castillo. Pronto le siguen zigzagueantes relámpagos y fuertes truenos. Y después de comer, Lily tiene Herbología. Genial. Se dirige por los solitarios pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor, dando un rodeo para calmarse. No quiere descargar su ira frente a todo el colegio y sobre alguien que no lo merezca.

Cuando llega al Gran Comedor, ya lleno, le espera una sorpresa. En su sitio vacío aguarda una lechuza del colegio, atrayendo miradas curiosas de toda la mesa de Griffindor. _'' ¿Qué será?''_, se pregunta, intrigada, la chica. No suele recibir lechuzas. Sus padres son muggles, y se comunican muy pocas veces con ella durante el curso. No porque no la quieran, sino porque no están habituados a ese tipo de correo y no lo creen muy efectivo. Lily piensa que lo más probable es que sean sus padres, eso explicaría el horario en el que llega la lechuza, tan poco habitual.

Siente un ramalazo de alegría mientras se dirige hacia su sitio, bajo los luminosos destellos de los relámpagos que deja ver el techo encantado. No sabe de su familia desde principio de curso, y la llena de alegría que hayan decidido escribirle en una ocasión normal, en la que no es Navidad ni Pascua. Espera que no sea una noticia desagradable. El hecho de que sus padres hayan decidido enviar una lechuza a finales de noviembre no es muy normal, algo importante habrá pasado. Lily ya es mayorcita para depender de sus padres.

Cada vez más insegura, se sienta en el banco y coge el sobre entre sus manos, un poco temblorosas por la posibilidad de que algo malo haya pasado.

La gente, al ver a la dueña de la lechuza, deja de curiosear. Ahora empiezan a estipular quién le puede haber mandado una lechuza a Lily Evans a esas horas. Lily nota la mirada de Potter, sentado frente a ella pero unos sitios más a su izquierda, atravesándola e intentando averiguar de qué puede ir la carta. Eso la enfada. _''Maldito cotilla''_, se dice. No quiere saber nada más de él. Ya ha tenido suficiente.

No se decide a abrir el sobre. Ya ha comprobado que es de sus padres, pero no se decide a abrirla por miedo a saber lo que pone. Pero su pasividad frente al sobre cerrado empieza a atraer de nuevo las indiscretas miradas de los alumnos, así que se decide y abre el sobre.

La letra de su madre se distingue perfectamente en un folio blanco. A diferencia de los magos, ellos no usan pergamino. Lo encuentran absurdo y anticuado. ''Si supieran la de árboles que están matando…'', se dice Lily, sonriendo ante las costumbres inalterables de sus padres. Se dispone a leer la esmerada caligrafía.

Querida Lily:  
No sé si te llegará esta carta, así que por favor cuando la leas, envíanos la respuesta lo antes posible. ¿Qué tal te van los estudios? Esperamos que bien, aunque sigan sin convencernos algunas de esas materias que tanta importancia tienen por allí. Tuney te manda saludos, dice que te echa de menos.

Te escribimos para darte una noticia. Lamentablemente, no vas a poder volver por Navidad. La abuela Margot está muy enferma, y tenemos que estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Lo siento mucho, cariño. Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero es necesario. Además, por lo que me cuentas de tu colegio, será divertido, ¿no? Lo sentimos mucho, pero ahora la abuela necesita compañía, ya nos veremos en las vacaciones de Pascua, cuando esté mejor, ¿vale? Lo prometemos.

Un beso de parte de todos.  
Mamá.

Lily baja la carta. Genial. ¿Algo le podía ir peor? Siente un nudo en la garganta, y desea con todas sus fuerzas volver a casa. Si la abuela está enferma, ella quiere verla. Además, la mención de Petunia la ha desanimado. Sabe perfectamente que Tuney no le echa en falta, y que no anda mandándole besos. Su relación con su hermana es casi inexistente, y eso es algo que le duele.

Te escribimos para darte una noticia. Lamentablemente, no vas a poder volver por Navidad. La abuela Margot está muy enferma, y tenemos que estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Lo siento mucho, cariño. Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero es necesario. Además, por lo que me cuentas de tu colegio, será divertido, ¿no? Lo sentimos mucho, pero ahora la abuela necesita compañía, ya nos veremos en las vacaciones de Pascua, cuando esté mejor, ¿vale? Lo prometemos.

Un beso de parte de todos.

Olvidándose de la comida e ignorando las suspicaces miradas de cuantos están cerca de ella, recoge su mochila y se dirige a los invernaderos, atravesando la potente lluvia que la cala hasta los huesos.

Está deprimida, y no para de pensar en su abuela. Quiere desaparecer, quiere que todas las personas que le preguntan qué le pasa desaparezcan también. No hace caso a la profesora Sprout, ni tampoco a McGonagall en la siguiente clase.

Obligada por Alice, se dirige al comedor para intentar comer algo, mientras un inmenso vacío amenaza con engullirla. Cuando queda patente que Lily no va a comer nada, Alice la lleva a ña Sala Común de Griffindor.

- Mañana es Halloween, Lily. Ya verás cómo te lo pasas de bien. ¡El banquete! Ya casi no me acuerdo de cómo sabe ese enorme pastel de hojaldre que ponen en los banquetes.

Alice intenta animar a su amiga, y eso es algo que Lily agradece. Al final, detrás de una estatua de un trol feo y deforme, Lily le cuenta a su amiga sus preocupaciones.

- Mi abuela está enferma, Alice. Muy enferma. Y no voy a poder pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con mi familia. Pero eso es lo de menos. ¿Y si mi abuela…? – su voz se quiebra.

Alice comprende a Lily más de lo que ninguna otra persona lo hace. Pero ante eso no es capaz de reaccionar.

- Lily… yo… Lo siento. Pero piensa que en Pascua la verás, no tiene por que ocurrir lo peor. Será una gripe de estas que vienen en invierno, no le des más vueltas.

Alice acoge a la llorosa Lily entre sus brazos, y la mece mientras ella se desahoga en silencio. No hacen falta palabras. Una vez más, Alice sabe qué es exactamente lo que necesita su amiga. Un buen abrazo. No palabras huecas sin sentido.

Cuando se calma un poco, Lily se incorpora y mira a Alice a los ojos. Su agradecimiento se manifiesta en su tímida sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, y Alice lo acoge sin palabras, sonriendo a su vez.

- Vamos, Lily.

Se dirigen juntas a la Sala Común. Lily le está muy agradecida a su amiga por haberle ayudado a desahogarse. Empieza a pensar seriamente si es bipolar o algo por el estilo. Sus cambios de humor no son normales. Enfilan el pasillo de la Torre en silencio, y cuando llegan al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Lily retiene a Alice.

- Gracias. –dice dándole un enorme abrazo. Tiene suerte de tener una amiga como Alice. Personas así no hay muchas. Se separan y se sonríen.

- Ánimo, Lily. Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras. Y no te quiero ver llorar.

Alice abre el retrato (_Tentacula Venenosa_) y ambas pasan al interior de la Sala Común. Lily sigue un poco triste, pero está más animada que antes. Y de repente lo ven.

Rachel Looper está literalmente encima de Potter, en el sofá, _su_ sofá, rojo. La camisa, parcialmente desabotonada, deja ver un voluptuoso escote al que muchos dirigen sus miradas. Besa a Potter con pasión mientras este tironea de su camisa.

Lily no espera a ver más. Se da la vuelta y se dirige a paso firme y rápido hacia las escaleras del dormitorio. Las sube a toda prisa mientras empieza a oír voces y gritos de más abajo. Se tira en la cama, y arrancándose el uniforme, se tira sobre la cama mientras se pone el pijama a toda prisa. Abajo se empiezan a escuchar abucheos y risas.

Lily se tapa la cabeza y, sin saber muy bien el porqué, rompe a llorar. La desesperación por el estado de su abuela y un extraño sentimiento del que no encuentra el origen se entremezclan para dejar paso al llanto. En algún momento, cuando ya no es consciente de nada, logra conciliar el sueño, con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

_Ajá... las cosas se complican... Lily se queda en Hogwarts por Navidad... ¿Qué os parece? Bueno, me voy a estudiar, que lo necesito. ¡¡Gracias por pasaros y leer mi historia!!_

***  
**29-05-2009 ADVERTENCIA!!** La carta de Lily no salía completa en el capítulo, ya lo he editado. Lo siento mucho, no se que habría pasado por fanfiction. En fin, ya lo siento. Un beso.


	5. Buenas amigas

_¡¡¡Hola gente!!! **¡¡¡Sí sí sí, he acabado los exámenes globales!!!** No me lo puedo creer, mis últimos exámenes de secundaria... ¡porque no he suspendido nada! Tres hurras por mí. Sólo me queda hacer una maqueta para Dibujo Técnico pero tengo todo junio :). Y me siento libre, completamente libre! Y aquí me veis, con otro capítulo... Os aviso que el siguiente tiene tela... Cuando leais este veréis la razón. En fin, no me enrollo más, que os aburro (pero espero que compartáis algo de mi felicidad :D) Aquí lo tenéis. Ya sabéis, agradezco críticas.-_Lily, tenemos que hablar. – la voz de Alice se hace oír otra vez en medio de los pensamientos contradictorios que asolan a una confusa Lily Evans.

* * *

**4- Buenas amigas.**

-Lily, tenemos que hablar. – la voz de Alice se hace oír otra vez en medio de los pensamientos contradictorios que asolan a una confusa Lily Evans.

Normalmente Halloween le encanta. Claro que siempre pierde un poco de encanto con la montaña de deberes que les suelen mandar, pero siempre había sido un día bonito. Le encanta el frío aire ya invernal, abrigarse con su capa cuando sale del colegio para pasear por los fríos terrenos. Le encanta el aroma del banquete que llega de las cocinas horas antes del banquete. Le entusiasman las calabazas gigantes con las que Hagrid siempre adorna el Gran Comedor, la comida caliente y exquisita, y el tiempo muerto que hay después de la cena, en el que todo el mundo se cambia de mesa y charla con todos sus amigos de otras casas. Pero Halloween no tiene su atractivo cuando tu abuela está más enferma de lo que tus padres quieren hacerte entender por carta.

No quiere hablar con Alice. Se siente mal, no sólo por la enfermedad de su abuela, sino por el hecho de que Alice haya dicho en la Sala Común que ella tiene problemas familiares. En el fondo, sabe que fue necesario, y entiende a su amiga. (_''Lily, no podía hacer otra cosa, saliste corriendo, y todo el mundo se quedó callado, tuve que decirlo. ''_) Sabe que Alice tiene razón, pero por su culpa, ahora todo el mundo se empeña en preguntarle si está bien. Ella se ha cansado de decir que sí, que está perfectamente, pero su mal aspecto desde que se ha levantado, casi a mediodía, no va acorde con sus explicaciones.

-Lily… - Alice insiste.- De verdad que lo siento.

-No pasa nada, Alice.- Lily se siente culpable. Sabe que su amiga lo está pasando mal por su culpa. – Sé que tuviste que decirlo… tranquila.

Alice la mira suspicaz.

-Entonces… ¿qué te pasa? Lily estás rarísima. Y no me digas que es por lo de tu abuela. – añade, al ver que Lily abre la boca para responder. –Ayer cuando entramos en la Sala Común estabas casi bien. Y de repente…

_''Mierda. '' _Alice siempre sabe qué le pasa, y hoy no es una excepción. Pero no puede decirle nada, por el simple hecho de que ella no sabe lo que le pasa. Claro que se siente mal por su abuela, pero siempre ha sido una chica práctica, y sabe que donde está no puede hacer nada. Tiene muy claro que no se va a amargar, y que se mantendrá en contacto con su familia para recibir noticias. Pero no va a dejar que eso le afecte. Entonces… ¿por qué se siente tan mal?

En un recóndito lugar de su mente, sabe que es por Potter. Ese chulo de mierda con la suelta del curso. Qué par de imbéciles. Si se lo quieren montar, que se vayan a cualquier otro lado. Ella no tiene porqué ver sus morreos públicos. Aunque sabe que eso no debería afectarle, está que trina.

Sabe que no tiene más remedio que contárselo a Alice. Es su amiga, y también una chica muy suspicaz. Además, le vendrá bien alguien con quien desahogarse… Quizás entre las dos sepan sacar la razón de su conducta tan extraña estos días.

- Bien, Alice… - la coge del brazo y la arrastra lejos de la marea de estudiantes que salen del Gran Comedor. Salen al los terrenos. El día es frío y encapotado, por lo que se envuelven en sus capas mientras caminan hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Detrás hay un bonito banco de piedra ideal para sentarse.

- Mira… lo de mi abuela… la verdad es que no es la única razón por la que estoy así… -Alice sonríe triunfante. – Pero es que ni yo misma sé lo que me pasa… Tan pronto estoy de bajón como con ganas de gritar… O enfadada. Muy enfadada. Como ayer, me reventó ver a Potter y a Rachel allí besuqueándose… ¡Que se vayan a otro lado! No tenemos porque estar viendo sus besuqueos… Yo no soy uno de esos pervertidos que están al mínimo movimiento de esa furcia para ver si consiguen ver un poco de carne… Que tampoco es muy difícil, porque la deja barata. Qué cerda…

- La verdad es que a mí también me dio bastante asco. Pero como tenía que ir a la biblioteca con Frank… - sus ojos se iluminan notablemente al pronunciar ese nombre. Al ver la sonrisita pícara de Lily, se defiende. - ¡Eh! ¡Que sólo habíamos quedado para que me ayudara con Transformaciones!

- Vale, vale, lo dejo. Pero debes admitir que estás completamente colada por él. No lo vas a negar, ¿no?

Alice se pone colorada y farfulla un par de objeciones inconexas, hasta que finalmente lo admite en voz muy baja. Lily rompe a reír, y eso le anima un poco el día. Alice y Frank… la verdad es que son tal para cual. Llevan siglos colados el uno por el otro, pero nunca lo admiten, aunque todo el mundo está enterado excepto ellos mismos.

Tras unas risas incontrolables, refunfuños, y una sonora colleja, Alice decide atacar.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que te molestó que Potter estuviera ahí con Rachel.

-¿Molestarme? ¡Claro que me molestó! ¡Vaya par de guarros! Hay mil sitios en el colegio para hacer eso, sitios solitarios, ya sabes… donde se puedan tocar entre ellos sin traumar a la multitud.

- No me estás entendiendo. – Alice le habla como si fuera una niña caprichosa de cinco años a la que acaban de arrebatar su piruleta. – Creo que quizás… sólo quizás… estés un poquitín celosa.

Alice suelta la bomba, a sabiendas de lo que Lily piensa del _''engreído, cabezón e imbécil de Potter. '' _Lily calla, con la boca abierta. Poco a poco va enrojeciendo hasta acabar mirando a Alice con una mirada furibunda y la cara de un color rojo tomate casi a juego con su pelo.

-¿Yo…? ¿Yo… _celosa_?- estalla, ante la temerosa mirada de Alice. -¡Cómo puedes pensar que yo siento algo por Potter, que me molesta que vaya besuqueándose por ahí con una furcia de tetas grandes! ¿De verdad crees que me gustaría estar en el lugar de esa… esa… cerda? ¿Qué me gustaría besarme… con James Potter?

- No me refiero a ese tipo de celos, Lily. Sé lo que piensas de James, pero te asombrarías de lo majo que puede llegar a ser si… ¡Está bien, está bien! –Alice deja de hablar de las virtudes de Potter al cruzarse con la mirada asesina de su amiga. – Sólo digo que… sé que no te gusta… pero como lleva siguiéndote desde primero, con sus propuestas de matrimonio y todo eso pues igual… ¿no has pensado que quizás…ahora que ha empezado a fijarse en otras… eso te fastidie?

Lily se calla, ante la sorpresa de su amiga, que por un momento había pensado que la pelirroja iba a matarla. Parece confusa, y cuando habla, las palabras salen a trompicones, con angustia.

- ¿Tú crees… que yo podría estar tan necesitada de piropos, Alice? Mucho me burlo de las chicas que van suspirando por un ''guapa'' de Black… y… ¿yo soy como ellas? Alice… doy asco.

-No, Lily. Pero no sé qué te pasa con Potter… Porque es obvio que algo te pasa. Pero yo voy a ayudarte ¿vale? Para algo somos amigas ¿no?

Lily sonríe y abraza al tesoro que tiene como amiga.

- Gracias, Alice… no sé qué haría yo sin ti.

-Posiblemente explotar. Yo soy tu fuente de desahogo. –sonríe Alice a su vez. – Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Sé que te gustan los días así pero yo creo que me voy a congelar. ¿Vamos a la Sala Común y jugamos una partida de ajedrez?

Lily asiente y ambas se disponen a levantarse cuando empiezan a oír voces.

- Sí, Canuto… ¡me anda persiguiendo desde lo de ayer! Yo no sé que se cree que hay entre nosotros… Es decir, ¡se me abalanzó encima! Y no sabes lo difícil que es quitarse diez kilos de tetas de encima. –la voz de Potter se acerca por el camino que baja a la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Es que eres un poco pardillo, Cornamenta. Semejante pibón encima y tú sin meterle mano… - esta vez es Sirius el que habla.

- Resulta muy difícil hacerlo cuando tratas de respirar sin morir aplastado, imbécil. Te recomiendo esa experiencia, a ver si te mueres de una vez y podemos librarnos de ti.

Se oye la risita de Peter, acompañada de la carcajada resonante de Black.  
-Por cierto… tenemos que ir a ver a Remus. –dice Potter. Las risas paran en seco. El sonido de pasos se acerca por el camino, y aún no las han visto. De un momento a otro doblarán la esquina.

Alice coge a Lily firmemente del brazo, y la lleva rodeando la cabaña por el otro lado, evitando así cruzarse con Potter y sus amigos. Mientras se alejan de las voces cada vez más lejanas de los tres amigos, Alice le susurra a su amiga:

- Creo que por hoy hemos tenido suficiente dosis de Potter.

Lily sonríe y sigue a su amiga hasta la Sala Común. Cuando entran, se encuentran con que está casi vacía. Contentas, se ponen a jugar al ajedrez, y después de unas cuantas partidas, Lily acompaña a Alice a su cuarto, ha prometido dejar que su amiga le peine.

Mientras prueban diferentes peinados en ambas cabezas, riendo, Lily se da cuenta de que tiene una amiga fantástica. Le sonríe a través de la cortina de pelo que Alice le ha puesto sobre su cara para hacerle _''un peinado que seguro que te queda bien, nunca falla''. _Ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Lily, por enésima vez en lo que lleva de día, se da cuenta de que su amiga vale millones, y entre risas le dice:

- La verdad es que por hoy hemos tenido suficiente dosis de Potter.

Las risas y los gritos de: _'' ¡Plagiadora!'' _llenan la habitación, mientras la frase pronunciada por Lily se hace oír una y otra vez. _Ninguna de las dos sabe lo equivocadas que están.  
_

_Bueno, aquí está. ¿Qué os parece? La cosa está ahí ahí... por fin Lily se ha desahogado, que la pobre iba a explotar... y hemos descubierto que la p... de Rachel Looper se le tiró encima a James. (Desde luego...) En fin, que ya sé que estos capítulos han sido un poco sosos, pero prometo con la mano en el corazón que a partir de ahora vendrán más interesantes y moviditos. Ayayay... Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis que acepto todo tipo de opiniones, desde genial hasta cómprate un desierto y bárrelo. :) Un beso, y **GRACIAS** una vez más. Sobre todo a la gente que le gusta y me lo hace ver, me hace muchísima ilusión. (Leslie ;))_

* * *


	6. Halloween

_Siento la tradanza, pero en recompensa, ¡¡tengo un capítulo XL!! xD__Espero que os guste, si es así, ¡hacédmelo saber! Sabéis que agradezco TODO lo que tengáis para mí. Un beso enorme y ¡gracias por pasar!  
_

**

* * *

  
6. Halloween**

Cuando Lily baja con Alice a la Sala Común está irreconocible. Su pelo rojo intenso, habitualmente sujeto en una coleta, luce ahora suelto y con grandes ondas que le acarician la espalda. No es que sea una chica descuidada, pero la verdad es que su aspecto le importa más bien poco. En ocasiones especiales sí que es una chica coqueta, pero en el día a día de Hogwarts pasa completamente desapercibida. Excepto para Potter, obviamente.

Su paso por la Sala Común arranca varios comentarios y muchas miradas, pero Lily no se acobarda fácilmente, y sigue su camino con la cabeza bien alta. Desde luego parece mentira… Ni que se vistiera con jirones cada día. ¿No tiene una derecho a arreglarse? Parece ser obvio que sí, porque apenas cinco minutos después de su bajada triunfal a la Sala Común, baja Rachel Looper por las escaleras.

Es increíble como hasta la prenda más vulgar, como el uniforme del colegio en este caso, parecen un vestido propio de un prostíbulo en el cuerpo de Rachel. La falda, extremadamente corta, deja ver sus esculturales piernas, y la camisa desabotonada atrae todas las miradas masculinas de la Sala Común. Y se ha maquillado. Lily también lo ha hecho, pero apenas una leve sombra de ojos verde que acentúa su mirada. Los ojos de Rachel, negros de tanto rímel casi ni se vislumbran a través de las tupidas pestañas. Su paso arranca algún que otro silbido al que ella responde con una sonrisa. Al pasar junto a Lily, le propina un empujón en el hombro.

-¡Eh! – grita Lily, enfadada. -¡Cuidado por dónde vas!

La chica se gira lentamente hasta quedar de frente a Lily. Ambas se miran con desprecio. Lily hace caso omiso de los tirones que Alice le propina para apartarla de Rachel. _'' ¿De qué va esa tía?''_ El ambiente se puede rasgar con un cuchillo. Todo el mundo ha enmudecido y observa atentamente a las dos chicas que parecen querer matarse con la mirada.

Finalmente, Rachel no puede sostener la mirada furibunda de Lily, y con una mueca de profundo desprecio, se da la vuelta y sale por el hueco del retrato, dejando a todo el mundo callado. Lily no deja de farfullar insultos. Mientras despotrica contra la chica, Alice la arrastra cansinamente hasta el retrato, dejando, eso sí, un espacio de tiempo prudencial desde la salida de Rachel.

Mientras ambas amigas bajan por las escaleras, Lily no deja de mandar a la mierda (y a cosas peores) a la furcia de Rachel, mientras Alice la sigue vigilando que la aludida no tropiece con ellas, cosa que podría acabar de forma fatal.

-¿Qué coño le pasará a esa conmigo? – dice Lily gritando.

-Ni idea, Lily, pero da igual. Olvídala. – la Alice suena distante, acaba de ver a Frank al pie de las escaleras. Lily lo nota, y lo deja correr. Sabe que cuando Frank está por los alrededores, es imposible mantener una conversación decente con su amiga. Suspira y deja a Alice con Frank mientras se dirige hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, sentándose enfrente de la pareja.

La estancia está preciosa. El techo del encantado del Gran Comedor, cuajado de estrellas, casi no se vislumbra debido a la gran cantidad de murciélagos que aletean de un lado a otro. Calabazas gigantes ocupan cada rincón despejado del comedor, y las velas flotantes alumbran con una luz un poco más tétrica de lo habitual. De vez en cuando se oyen risitas guturales que no vienen de ninguna parte, y telarañas comestibles adornan los platos aún vacíos.

Todos los estudiantes esperan ansiosos el comienzo del banquete, que un año más, promete ser fantástico. Lily sonríe, un poco triste. Es su último Halloween en Hogwarts, y sabe de sobra que lo va a añorar, al igual que cada detalle de ese fantástico colegio. Muchas cosas han pasado…

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la súbita aparición de la comida en los platos dorados. Lily sonríe, esta vez satisfecha, al ver el pollo asado, los pasteles en forma de calabaza, el puré de patatas que acompaña a unos jugosos filetes… Todos se lanzan a por la comida, especialmente Black, que desgraciadamente se sienta a su lado. El chico emite un gemido y se lanza a por los filetes. Lily, que es previsora y sabe que dentro de poco no quedará ni uno solo, se sirve un par de filetes y se pone a charlar animadamente con Emily, una simpática chica de sexto, mientras Alice la olvida literalmente para dedicarse por completo a escuchar sonrojada a Frank.

El ambiente va creciendo, el sonido de todas las conversaciones inundan el comedor a medida que aumenta la variedad de platos servidos. Cuando por fin llegan los postres, todo el mundo está animadísimo, y Lily tiene que darse prisa para pillar un trozo de su tarta de melaza favorita. Tras unos minutos, el director se levanta y todo el mundo calla súbitamente cuando su voz resuena en el Comedor.

- Buenas noches a todos. Espero que el banquete haya sido de vuestro agrado. Yo personalmente, estoy lleno. – Dumbledore sonríe a todos los alumnos, que lo miran risueños. – En fin, voy a ir al grano para no aburriros. Este año, el profesorado ha decidido innovar… y tenemos una actividad para proponeros en un día tan fascinante como hoy.

Por las sonrisas tensas del resto del profesorado, Lily intuye que una vez más el director ha obrado por su cuenta y sonríe. Ese hombre es su ídolo.

- Hemos decidido proyectar lo que los muggles llaman ''película de terror''. – se oyen varios bufidos desdeñosos, especialmente de la mesa de Slytherin. – Pero vamos a introducir varias mejoras, por llamarlo de algún modo. La película se proyectará aquí pero los protagonistas serán dos alumnos de cada casa. ¿Entendéis? Una historia de terror aquí en el comedor, protagonizada por ocho alumnos. Eso sí, los alumnos tendrán que tener diecisiete años mínimo. Ya sabéis, motivos de seguridad. Os voy a dar… - el director consulta su reloj. –Veinte minutos, para que decidáis los representantes de cada casa.

El director se sienta, sonriente. Los murmullos que habían empezado al principio del discurso del director desembocan en gritos de emoción y protestas de los más jóvenes, provenientes de todas las mesas. La excitación va en aumento mientras la gente se propone voluntaria. El límite de edad limita a séptimo la oportunidad de participar, y muchos suspiros de desesperación salen de gargantas más jóvenes. Lily se encoge en el asiento, sabe lo que son las películas de terror, y la idea no le gusta un pelo. Por desgracia, Potter se percata de su intento por pasar desapercibida.

-¿Qué pasa, Evans? ¿No te atreves? – su voz suena alta y clara e impone el silencio en la mesa.

- No me apetece, eso es todo. –se defiende Lily, que no está dispuesta a confesar en público que prefiere beber pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir antes de vivir una película de terror en vivo.

Potter ríe socarronamente. Antes de que abra la boca, Lily sabe que su excusa no ha colado.

-Claro, Evans, claro. Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitir que estás cagada de miedo.

Rachel Looper ríe estridentemente y se arrima a Potter. Lily está que echa chispas, no va a consentir que esa imbécil se ría de ella. La furia le nubla la mente y dice, sin pensarlo.

-Está bien, iré.

Las risitas de Rachel cesan en el acto. Su mirada desprende odio. Potter, en cambio, sonríe complaciente. Puede ver la amplia sonrisa de Black. _''Mierda''_,piensa Lily. Alice siempre le dice que hace las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, y que algún día esa manía le dará un disgusto. Bien, ese día ha llegado. Le espera la peor experiencia de su vida. ¡Odia las películas de miedo!

- Bien, Evans, iré contigo. Para que no te cagues de miedo. – Rachel ya no ríe ante las burlas de James, es más, está mortalmente seria y atraviesa a Lily con la mirada. _''Si las miradas matasen…''_, piensa Lily. Sabe que Rachel se moría por ir con Potter y aprovechar cualquier ocasión para lanzarse a sus brazos y que le metiera mano. En alguna parte de su ser, siente un regocijo creciente. Sonríe maliciosamente a Rachel y se enfrenta a la mirada de Potter.

- Muy bien, Potter, iremos tú y yo. Pero no necesito tu protección. – repone, riendo. – En todo caso, yo te protegeré a ti. A saber lo que puedes hacer muerto de miedo. ¡Eh! Me gustaría verlo. En escasos minutos seré testigo de la caída de Potter el valiente.

Con esas palabras, Lily intenta empaparse de un valor que en absoluto siente. Se ha dado cuenta de que todo lo que ha dicho Potter ha sido una estratagema para quedarse a solas con ella. Pero en el fondo, no le importa. Tiene que dejar a Rachel en ridículo, fastidiarla hasta lo infastidiable.

Cuando Dumbledore se levanta para anunciar que el plazo ha concluido, Lily, muy digna, se levanta seguida de Potter y se dirige hacia la mesa de profesores. Los representantes de Slytherin son Severus Snape y un chico corpulento con cierto parecido a un trol, mucho músculo y poco cerebro. Snape no la mira, pero a Lily no le molesta. Ya no.

Con una complicada floritura de varita, Dumbledore hace aparecer una gran pantalla donde el resto de alumnos seguirá sus peripecias. Lily no puede evitar tragar saliva. ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Quién le manda a ella ser tan orgullosa? Ahora no le queda más remedio que sufrir las consecuencias.

El anciano director habla dirigiéndose hacia todo el colegio:

-Bien, aquí tenéis a vuestros representantes. Su objetivo es llegar a la torre de Astronomía, de la que supongo que todos conocéis la ubicación. Ahí tendrán que coger el estandarte de sus respectivas casas y volver aquí. El primero que llegue ganará un premio de cien puntos para su casa. ¿Ha quedado todo claro?

Los ocho chicos elegidos asienten. Dumbledore continúa:

- Como comprenderéis, hemos preparado ciertos… obstáculos que tendréis que salvar. ¿Bien?

Lily empieza a ponerse nerviosa. _''Por lo menos voy con Potter…'' _al instante se arrepiente de sus pensamientos. Tiene que concentrarse. Entre la multitud ve la cara de fastidio de Rachel, y eso la anima.

-Bien pues el tiempo empieza… ya. – los ocho se apresuran a la salida. Potter aferra el brazo de Lily para ponerla en movimiento.

-Venga, Evans… ¿No tendrás miedo, no?

Lily le mira furiosa y niega con la cabeza, y los insultos que se agolpan en su boca se ven frenados bruscamente al salir al desierto vestíbulo. La temperatura ha descendido bruscamente, y la amplia estancia está oscura, tan solo iluminada por unos rayos de luna. De pronto, una suave risita se oye en ninguna parte, y a la vez en todas. Lily se estremece, e impulsivamente se aferra a la manga de Potter.

- ¿Ya, tan pronto? –se burla Potter, aunque parece algo sobresaltado. Lily lo suelta y se centra en avanzar detrás de los demás.

Mientras avanzan todos en grupo, extraños ruiditos comienzan a oírse. Todos están nerviosos, pero nadie se separa del grupo.

De pronto, la puerta del vestíbulo se abre chirriando. Algo comienza a arrastrarse. Todos se quedan paralizados, hasta que un agudo gemido que les pone los pelos de punta retumba en la estancia. Todos salen disparados en todas direcciones mientras lo que sea que ha entrado por la puerta se arrastra hacia ellos.

Potter aferra a Lily, y esta se siente arrastrada por las escaleras, luchando por no tropezar. Los jadeos detrás suya le hace pensar que ese ''algo'' les sigue. Se da la vuelta y atisba por un segundo aquello que les sigue. Se arrastra sobre dos brazos, y su medio de locomoción le hace pensar que esa criatura carece de piernas. Unos pocos mechones de pelo le caen sobre la cara, que la escasez de luz le impide atisbar.

- ¡¡Corre, James, corre!! – el nombre de pila de Potter sale sin pensar de su boca mientras redobla el ritmo a la vez que su compañero.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_- brama Potter apuntando hacia la criatura con su varita. La criatura retrocede varios metros. Eso les proporciona tiempo para meterse en una clase vacía y atrancar la puerta. Con las orejas pegadas a la puerta oyen el sonido que hace la criatura al pasar de largo arrastrándose. Ambos suspiran aliviados.

- Joder Potter, voy a matarte. –Lily le acusa jadeando. –Por tu culpa estamos aquí. Te juro que cuando esto acabe, te mataré.

Potter no contesta, cosa que sorprende a Lily en sobremanera. Levanta la mirada y observa a Potter. Está blanco y mira algo detrás de Lily. Ella se gira lentamente y contempla lo que tiene detrás.

Una chica ataviada con un camisón largo, blanco y sucio está de pie a apenas dos metros. El pelo negro y húmedo le cubre la cara. Se queda paralizada. Detrás suya, la ronca voz de Potter grita el encantamiento escudo, aislándolos temporalmente de la siniestra chica, cuya respiración se oye claramente en el silencio del aula.

-¿Qué… qué coño es eso? – Potter está aterrorizado, Lily lo percibe en su voz. De todos modos, no puede reprochárselo. Ella está igual.

- No… no sé. Se parece a una película de terror muggle.

Ambos se dan la vuelta y comienzan a desatrancar la puerta, a sabiendas de que sólo poseen unos pocos segundos. Lily está frenética. De pronto, una mano blanca aferra el hombro de Potter. La puerta ya está abierta, pero la extraña chica no deja salir a Potter, que lívido, ni siquiera puede moverse.

-_¡Expelliarmus! – _grita Lily, muerta de miedo por lo que puede llegar a hacer la chica al ver como intenta arrastrar a Potter.

La chica suelta a Potter, Lily lo coge del brazo y sale de la clase, gritando tras de sí:

-_¡Fermaportus!_- la puerta se cierra con un ruido de succión. -¡Vamos Potter!

Ambos corren por los desiertos pasillos. Se detienen cuando están al límite de sus fuerzas, allá por el quinto piso.

-Gra… gracias, Evans. Madre mía… juro no volver a meterme en un lío de estos en mi vida. Lo… lo siento.

Lily lo mira asombrada. Puede contar con los dedos las veces que Potter ha pedido disculpas, y más a ella. El chico se ha sonrojado. El miedo parece haberle aflojado la lengua, porque continúa hablando:

- Sólo quería… ya sabes… quedarme a solas contigo… un rato.

Lily siente que ella también se sonroja, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

-Pues bueno… la próxima vez que quieras ligarte a una chica… busca algo más romántico.

Ambos ríen un poco, dadas las circunstancias. Cualquiera que los conociera y los viera ahora… Su relación nunca ha sido jovial, y sin embargo, ahí están, riéndose juntos. Pero el súbito brote de alegría no dura mucho. Se empiezan a oír ruidos y gritos desde un lado del pasillo. Ambos se entienden sin palabras y se precipitan tras un tapiz que hay en la pared, tras el que hay un minúsculo hueco tras el que ocultarse. Se apretujan como pueden, quedando en una posición francamente incómoda: la mano de Potter descansa en la entrepierna de la chica, apenas un poco debajo de su falda. Saben que no pueden hacer ningún movimiento para no ser descubiertos por lo que sea que ahora persigue a dos estudiantes por el pasillo.

Lily trata de ignorar la mano de Potter, pero le quema en ese lugar tan íntimo. Está muy nerviosa, y el hecho de que el guarro de Potter la esté empezando a mover, acariciándole la entrepierna de una forma odiosamente excitante no le ayuda a calmarse. Levanta la mirada con expresión de advertencia, pero Potter, acalorado, le sonríe, y empieza a subir la mano cada vez más.

Lily reza por que los ruidos del pasillo se acaben ya. No aguanta más, y la mano de Potter empieza a acercarse peligrosamente al borde de su ropa interior.

Tras unos eternos segundos, los ruidos se extinguen y pueden salir del hueco. Lily, sin emitir palabra, le cruza la cara a Potter de un tortazo.

- ¡¡So guarro!! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Qué ganas tenía de darte un tortazo!

Potter acusa el golpe sin moverse ni replicar, con la cabeza gacha.

- Era mi única oportunidad de hacer realidad el sueño que me ronda por la cabeza desde que te vi. Ése, y el de besarte. Lo siento, me he pasado.

Es la segunda vez que Potter le pide perdón en una noche, sin embargo, Lily está furibunda, aunque en el fondo, _muy_ en el fondo, le conmueven sus palabras.

- ¡Eres asqueroso, Potter! ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme!

- ¡Shhh! ¡Va a oírte alguien! O algo…

Como respuesta a su comentario, el sonido de varias patas en contacto con el suelo se hace oír. Acto seguido, una enorme araña aparece por una esquina.

- ¡Una acromántula! ¡Joder, Evans! – exclama Potter, cogiéndola del brazo y echando a correr, arrastrándola. - _¡Desmaius!_

El hechizo no hace ningún efecto, como esperaban ambos.

- A la de tres.- jadea Lily, a plena carrera.- Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

-¡DESMAIUS! – el ataque combinado aturde a la acromántula, aunque ambos saben que el efecto del hechizo no durará mucho. Corren, suben escaleras, y se encuentran ante la puerta de la ansiada torre de Astronomía mientras risitas malévolas que no proceden de ningún lado retumban en sus oídos. Un cofre bloquea la puerta.

En cuanto se acercan, la tapa del cofre salta y un demacrado Remus Lupin sale del cofre. Tiene muy mal aspecto, casi agonizante. Delante de la chica, Potter retrocede, ahogando un grito. Lupin cierra los ojos, marcados por las ojeras, y lentamente se metamorfosea en un lobo que se abalanza sobre Black, que también ha aparecido de la nada. Tras matarlo, el lobo se abalanza sobre Potter. Lily ahoga un grito y le empuja a un lado, y entonces el lobo, confuso, la mira y se convierte en su abuela muerta en la cama. Esta vez es Lily la que grita. P

- ¡Abuela!

- ¡Lily! ¡Es un boggart! – la voz de Potter se oye, y Lily lo comprende. Trata de pensar algo alegre mientras la tristeza amenaza con engullirla. Y de repente, la idea llega.

-_¡Riddikulo! _– grita, y acto seguido su abuela se pone en pie y comienza a bailar un divertido baile brasileño. Acto seguido, estalla.

Ambos suben las escaleras de la torre a toda prisa, topándose con un duendecillo con malas intenciones que les persigue hasta arriba. Con un ''Incárcero'', Potter lo inmoviliza y ambos cogen el estandarte de Gryffindor, y se disponen a salir cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe y un aire frío les sacude las entrañas. Se dan la vuelta, temerosos de lo que puedan encontrar. Un ser un tanto deforme, de malévolos ojos rojos muy brillantes mira a los chicos blandiendo una enorme hacha que hace girar entre sus manos. Una risa gutural escapa de su boca mientras se acerca tambaleante a ellos, arrastrando un olor putrefacto.

Lily murmura _''Alohomora''_ y la puerta se abre chirriante, a la vez que el extraño ser comienza a correr tras ellos. A la carrera, ambos bajan la escalera y empiezan su huída al comedor, perseguidos por sibilantes golpes de hacha que afortunadamente erran su objetivo. Logran darle el esquinazo al doblar una esquina. Potter derrapa y se mete en un aula vacía cogiendo a Lily por la camisa. Desafortunadamente (o quizás afortunadamente) su mano topa con la camisa de Lily, arrancándole varios botones en su intento por arrastrarla. Mientras el extraño ser pasa de largo, la chica intenta arreglar su camisa mientras Potter la observa.

- Joder Potter, eres un pervertido hasta muerto de miedo. – se vuelva hacia Potter, que la mira extasiado.

- Y tú, Evans, estás buenísima hasta muerta de miedo. –replica. – Anda vámonos, cuanto antes acabe todo esto, mejor.

Salen y se dirigen hacia el vestíbulo. Les sorprende en sobremanera no encontrar nada ni nadie que les impida el avance.

- Esto me huele mal… - murmura Potter al oído de Lily, sobresaltándola y haciendo que un calor de origen desconocido la inunde al notar su aliento en la nuca.

- No hace falta que lo jures… -replica.

Cuando llegan al vestíbulo, aparentemente desierto, se desata el caos. Una lluvia torrencial comienza a caer, empapándolos en cuestión de segundos. La criatura que les ha perseguido al principio hace acto de presencia arrastrándose hacia ellos. Una gárgola de piedra cobra vida y se abalanza sobre ellos. Al darse la vuelta, la chica empapada y con la cara oculta por el pelo que les ha sorprendido en el aula vacía les espera con un brazo extendido.

Lily se abraza inconscientemente a Potter, y este le acoge de buena gana entre sus brazos. _''Esto no es real, ''_, piensa Lily _''Dumbledore nunca dejaría que nos pasara algo. ''_ Reconfortada por este pensamiento, abre los ojos y, ante la proximidad de las criaturas de pesadilla que le rodean, empieza a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. De pronto, una viscosa mano la agarra por el tobillo y la hace caer. Su varita sale despedida, pero se aferra al estandarte. Busca al propietario de esa mano, que resulta ser la criatura que se arrastra. Sus girones de pelo dejan entrever dos ojos oscuros como pozos sin fondo.

-¡James! – el nombre de pila de Potter sale por segunda vez de sus labios. Un luminoso destello procedente de la varita de Potter inmoviliza a la criatura. Lily recupera su varita.

Potter la coge y la abraza.

- Joder, Evans… nunca más me hagas esto.

Ella sorprendida lo mira a los ojos, y le incomoda ver tanta ternura. Coge a Potter del brazo y lo arrastra hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor, huyendo de los horrores que aún quedan en pie, donde son recibidos por una oleada de calor y aplausos y ovaciones desde su mesa.

- Sois los primeros, -dice Dumbledore, - enhorabuena. Cien puntos para Gryffindor.

La salva de aplausos calma el cuerpo de Lily que lleva tenso desde que abandonó por última vez aquella estancia. Es prácticamente inconsciente de la llegada de los otros alumnos, y de la despedida de Dumbledore. Sólo cuando Alice la coge del brazo y la arrastra hasta el dormitorio empieza a ser consciente de su situación.

- Lo único que necesito ahora es un buen sueñecito. – responde ante las preguntas de Alice.

Pensando en todo lo que ha pasado junto a Potter esa noche, se queda dormida, demasiado cansada como para profundizar en el tema. Esa noche, Lily Evans tiene pesadillas.

_

* * *

  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encantaría que me lo comentarais… Todo tipo de críticas, ya sabéis. Muchas gracias por leer, y una vez más, lo siento por el retraso._


	7. Sé que he sido el primero

**7- ''Sé que he sido el primero.''**

En Hogwarts no se habla de otra cosa. La película de terror en directo que se había emitido en el Gran Comedor ha causado sensación, y los protagonistas se han convertido en los nuevos héroes de Hogwarts. La gente los asalta por los pasillos y les hace preguntas sobre lo que no se ha visto en la pantalla. Lily está muy aliviada. Se ha enterado de que el momento detrás del tapiz no ha sido emitido. Sólo de pensar en lo que habría pasado si se hubiera dado a conocer ese "asuntillo" se pone roja de la vergüenza.

No se ha podido sacar a Potter de la cabeza en todo el día. Menos mal que es domingo y tiene una excusa para quedarse en el dormitorio. Sólo de pensar en mirarle a la cara se pone enferma. Y lo peor es que no sabe sus sentimientos al respecto. No puede evitar pensar que si ese incidente hubiera ocurrido unas semanas antes, ahora Potter tendría la forma de sus dedos grabada en la cara, y posiblemente sería víctima de algún tipo de deformación ocasionada por el maleficio que, sin duda alguna, Lily le habría lanzado. Pero cada vez que piensa en bajar a la Sala Común y cruzarle la cara a Potter más fuerte aún que después del rato tras el tapiz, viene a su cabeza el momento del vestíbulo.

_-"Joder, Evans… nunca más me hagas esto''_Las palabras de Potter resuena una y otra vez en su cabeza, acompañada por la imagen de esa mirada cargada de ternura… No es que Lily no sepa que le gusta a Potter, la verdad es que está bastante claro, y él no hace nada por ocultarlo. Sus continuos "Sal conmigo, Evans", lo demuestran a la perfección. Pero Potter nunca ha sido sutil, y mucho menos romántico. Siempre ha sido rudo y exigente en sus intentos por ligarse a la chica. Sin éxito alguno, huelga decir. Pero la noche anterior ha sido… desconcertante, a falta de una palabra mejor. Esa mirada, como nunca se la había visto a Potter, esas palabras de _"Era mi única oportunidad de hacer realidad el sueño que me ronda por la cabeza desde que te vi. Ése, y el de besarte. Lo siento, me he pasado" _junto con varios momentos de la noche hacen que Lily se sienta desconcertada con Potter. Y es una sensación que no le gusta. Para nada.

- ¡Lily! – grita una voz desde el cuarto de baño del dormitorio. - Al menos bajarás a cenar, ¿no?

Alice. La ha estado interrogando sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior durante toda la mañana. Sabe que de un momento a otro tendrá que darle respuestas. Por un momento piensa en decirle que pasa de comer, que ha pasado una mala noche (lo cual es la pura verdad), pero el rugido de sus tripas vacías desde la noche de ayer la convence de lo contrario.

- Sí, Alice.- dice mansamente. Se levanta y se viste cansinamente. Golpea la puerta del baño.

-¡Alice! ¡¡ALICE!! ¡Tengo que peinarme! ¿Te importaría dejarme entrar?

Detrás de la puerta suenan unos gruñidos y refunfuños de Alice. Poco después se abre la puerta y una Alice con la cabeza envuelta en una toalla y evidente cara de fastidio aparece por la puerta. Con una mueca le cede el paso hasta el interior del baño.

Mientras Lily peina su melena pelirroja, Alice cotorrea sin cesar sobre Frank. Lily pone los ojos en blanco y carraspea audiblemente, pero Alice no se da por aludida.

- Y en uno de esos sustos… en el que los dos de Ravenclaw, ya sabes, Janet y ése chico tan delgado… no me acuerdo cómo se llama. Bueno esos dos se encontraron con un gorro rojo que aparecía de repente… Creo que Potter y tú no os encontrasteis con él… Bueno, el caso es que me dio un susto tremendo, y pegué un bote… Y entonces Frank me cogió la mano, súper mono. ¿No es un encanto, Lily? Lily… ¡Lily!

-¿Qué? – dice Lily, distraída. Se ha quedado embobada mirando al espejo, pensando otra vez en Potter. _"No es correcto, ¡no es correcto!'' _, se dice a sí misma.

-¡Que pasas de mí! – Alice está cabreada.

- Lo siento, Alice, es que estoy cansada. Ayer fue una noche movidita. –dice con ironía.

-¿Me vas a contar algo ya? No has hablado nada… ¿Te hizo algo Potter? – Alice se divide entre la curiosidad y el enfado.

- Mira, Alice… fue un poco raro… Es que no estoy segura de la mitad de lo que pasó ayer… Era tan surrealista que no me extrañaría que me hubiera imaginado la mitad.

Alice la invita a seguir, pero Lily no está segura. ¿De verdad es prudente contarle todo a Alice? Es su mejor amiga pero… podría irse un poco de la lengua. No lo hace adrede, pero hay veces que su amiga es un poquitín maruja. Pero por otra parte… _necesita_ contárselo a alguien. No es capaz de dejar de pensar en todos los momentos… inusuales que han tenido lugar esa noche. Al final, se decide. Sabe que se va a quedar más tranquila, además, Alice podría ayudarle a aclararse.

- Como cuentes una mínima parte de esto a alguien, juro que te mato.

Alice protesta, pero escucha con atención toda la historia acontecida durante la noche sin interrumpirle. Cuando Lily concluye, se queda callada asimilando toda la información.

- Mira, Lily… esto… ¿qué sentiste? Ya sabes… detrás del ta… - Lily se abalanza sobre Alice para taparle la boca al oír unos ruidos tras la puerta. Esperan tensas mientras las bisagras oxidadas chirrían. Rachel Looper entra en el baño. Las mira, y una mueca de odio se dibuja en su cara al encontrarse con la mirada verde de la pelirroja.

- Buenos días –saluda fríamente la chica. Acto seguido, se dirige al espejo más alejado de la pareja de amigas y se dispone a lavarse las manos, mientras Alice arrastra a Lily hasta la puerta, no sin dificultad.

- ¿Por qué la odias?

A Lily le encantaría saber por qué. El porqué de que cuando ve a esa furcia le entran unas ganas tremendas de darle una patada. Si se pone a pensar, ella no le ha hecho nada. Claro que es una creída, una suelta y una mandona, pero esos hechos no bastan de por sí para odiarla. Simplemente bastan para que le caiga fatal. Pero Sirius Black también le cae mal, y no le odia. No tiene ganas de cruzarle la cara de un tortazo cuando le ve (igual cuando habla, a veces y sólo a veces, sí que le apetecería darle una colleja) y reconoce que a veces es gracioso. Pero Rachel… le saca de quicio, hace que quiera darle no una, sino varias collejas y nunca, nunca tiene ni pizca de gracia.

- Por ser ella. – responde Lily de mal humor. Ambas se dirigen al Gran Comedor en silencio. La primera pregunta de Alice, sobre qué sintió detrás del tapiz, ha caído en el olvido. Lily camina malhumorada, seguida de una callada Alice que sabe de sobra que no es un buen momento para iniciar una conversación.

Lily camina sumida en sus pensamientos. Tiene que hablar con Potter. Como se dé a conocer algo de lo que ha pasado, Lily está segura de que se cambiará de colegio. Le horroriza la posibilidad de que se sepa cualquiera de los momentos embarazosos ocurridos junto a Potter.

Cuando llegan al Gran Comedor, ya es tarde y no hay muchos alumnos en las mesas. Sin embargo, con la llegada de Lily, se levantan mil murmullos y miradas. Lily no es alguien que se deje intimidar fácilmente, pero esa situación le abruma. Se pone roja como un tomate y arrastra a Alice al extremo más alejado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Una duda asalta su cabeza.

- Alice… de lo que te he contado… ¿qué se vio aquí? ¿Algo… embarazoso? – Lily está preocupada. Como se haya visto algo comprometedor… La mirada de Alice no le gusta nada.

-Esto… -Alice parece algo apurada, pero ante la mirada fulminante de Lily, continúa. – Pues… se vio el abrazo final que os disteis… la gente habla mucho de ello…

A Lily se le cayó el alma a los pies. Se sentía fatal. ¿Qué iba a pensar la gente? Al ver la preocupación de su amiga, Alice continuó:

-Pero tranquila, como enseguida te lo quitaste de encima… la gente se limita a comentar que es un nuevo intento de Potter. No es un secreto que está por ti… Aunque igual te quedaste pegada a él más tiempo de lo normal…

Alice no puede evitar sentirse más aliviada. Esos intentos de Potter son de lo más común, todo el mundo está enterado. Pero el recuerdo de la tierna mirada de Potter clavándose en ella como un puñal le sigue preocupando. Se levanta veloz y se dirige hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, ignorando a Alice y todos los murmullos que le siguen hasta la salida. Tiene que hablar con Potter.

Una hora más tarde, Lily está agotada. Ha buscado por todo el castillo y ni rastro de Potter. Ni siquiera ha encontrado a sus amigos. Básicamente, no ha dejado ni una habitación por registrar. Y pensando en sus amigos… el boggart que apareció al pie de la torre de Astronomía la ha hecho pensar. ¿Por qué Potter tendrá miedo de que su amigo Lupin se convierta en licántropo? La verdad, no es un temor muy general… ¿Por qué precisamente Lupin? Piensa preguntárselo cuando lo encuentre, Lupin es el único que le cae bien de esos cuatro.

Eso le hace pensar en su propio boggart, y su semblante se ensombrece. Su abuela… le preocupa lo que pueda pasarle. Ha aprovechado el rato buscando a Potter para enviar una lechuza a su familia. Sabe perfectamente, aunque su madre haya tratado de encubrirlo, que el estado de su abuela es preocupante. Ya desde el verano anterior ha estado acarreando problemas cada vez más numerosos.

Se detiene en los escalones del quinto piso, que ahora están desiertos. No sabe dónde más buscar. _"Si fuera Potter, ¿dónde estaría un domingo?"_ Desde luego, no en la biblioteca. Quizás en la Sala Común… pero acaba de volver y está desierta. En los dormitorios tampoco está, ya ha preguntado. Mientras se come la cabeza con ahínco, la respuesta llega a ella, simple y brillante. El campo de quidditch. ¿Cómo no se le ha ocurrido antes? Se levanta con energías renovadas y comienza a bajar las escaleras hasta su destino.

Cuando sale a los verdes terrenos del colegio, le recibe una brisa fría en el rostro. Aunque es uno de los únicos días despejados de los que ha podido disfrutar desde que el curso comenzó, el sol es engañoso, el viento te hiela los huesos. Mientras se dirige al campo de quidditch, ve varias parejas que han salido a disfrutar del día sin clases. Siente nostalgia. Lo único parecido a un novio que ha tenido fue Severus, y ambos eran muy pequeños como para saber sus sentimientos.

Conforme se acerca al campo, del que ya ve sobresalir como altas agujas los aros de gol, comienza a oír voces y risas. Seguro que son ellos. Aprieta el paso, aunque cada vez se siente más insegura. Al llegar observa dos chicos riendo y persiguiéndose, ambos montados en una escoba. Otros dos les observan en lo alto de la grada, charlando entre ellos. Claramente son Remus y Peter, nunca les ha gustado montar en una escoba. Penetra a paso firme en el campo de quidditch, pisando el verde césped. Enseguida los dos de las gradas reparan en su presencia. Remus le saluda alegremente, y a pesar de la distancia, Lily puede ver su sonrisa. Sonríe a su vez mientras agita la mano. Potter y Black siguen arriba, sin percatarse de su aparición. Prueba a gritarle un débil "¡Potter!", pero el fuerte viento se lleva su voz.

-¡_Sonorus_! –murmura, apuntando a su garganta con la varita. - ¡¡POTTER!!

Esta vez, su voz resuena por todo el campo de quiddicth, reverberando en cada rincón y haciendo que Potter se sobresalte y casi se caiga de su escoba. Al reparar en ella, baja en picado pavoneándose, y una vez toca tierra, se revuelve el pelo y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Lily trata de ser amable, a pesar de la estúpida sonrisa que Potter tiene pintada en la cara.

- Claro, Evans, soy todo oídos. –dice con sorna.

- En privado.

Parece que Potter va a protestar, pero ante la mirada de Lily, calla y la precede fuera del campo de quidditch, gritando a sus amigos que le esperen a gritos. Detrás de él, Lily hace una mueca.

Andan durante unos minutos hasta el límite del bosque prohibido. Lily se apoya en un cercado que es acariciado por los árboles de la linde del bosque, y Potter se queda en pie frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Evans? – pregunta, con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos castaños.

_"Iluso"_, piensa Lily. Pero por alguna razón, no disfruta como otras veces al pensarlo.

- Mira… sobre lo de ayer… lo que pasó detrás del tapiz, ya sabes. –se sonroja al decirlo, y Potter sonríe.

- Oh,_ ese_ incidente.

- Cállate, imbécil. Como digas una sola palabra… juro que te mato. – Lily se sorprende. Ya ha amenazado de muerte a dos personas en el mismo día. Se va a convertir en una asesina en serie, a este paso.

- ¿Por qué, Evans? ¿Tienes miedo de manchar tu reputación? ¿O acaso no quieres admitir que te gustó?

Lily hace ademán de darle una bofetada, pero Potter detiene su brazo con su mano, extrañamente caliente a pesar de lo frío del día.

- Eres idiota. –murmura.

- Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta, Evans… ¿Te gustó?

Sus ojos la taladran, y Lily no puede sostener su mirada durante mucho tiempo. ¿Le gustó? No, por supuesto que no. El hecho de que sintiera esa agradable sensación… La verdad es que no se lo explica. Y tampoco es el momento.

- Claro que no. –pero algo en su voz la delata. Está insegura, y sabe que Potter también se ha dado cuenta.

El chico sonríe.

- Claro…

Sin previo aviso, Potter se inclina sobre ella. Antes de que Lily se dé cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo, él ya la está besando. Sus labios suaves y húmedos se encuentran con los suyos, fríos y temblorosos. El chico acaricia su boca con la suya de una manera suave y deliciosa. Lily se queda quieta, sin saber qué hacer. Quiere morirse, está petrificada. El chico va introduciéndose en su boca lentamente, y su aliento cálido se mezcla con el de la chica. Las manos de Potter se enredan en su pelo, mientras que las de Lily cuelgan lacias a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Cuando siente la lengua del chico en su boca, cree que no podrá controlarse más. Potter se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos sonriendo.

Ella le mira tratando de preguntarle por qué lo ha hecho, en qué estaba pensando. Está indignada, pero a la vez confusa. No sabe qué siente, y no encuentra palabras para decirle al chico que aún la tiene entre sus brazos, al chico que acaba de robarle un beso. Su primer beso. Potter la mira y con una sonrisa, le susurra al oído, con infinita dulzura:

- Sé que he sido el primero.

Las palabras retumban en los oídos de Lily, cuyos ojos se llenan de lágrimas. De rabia, de confusión, de impotencia… Una maraña de sentimientos se debate en su interior.

- Te odio. –susurra ella a su vez, con la voz temblorosa.

Sin mirar su reacción, se zafa de sus brazos, y corre, escapa del único chico que hasta el momento la ha besado. Tiene gracia que sea el que más detesta. O no. Y mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, libres, se siente indigna, sucia, por no saber qué sentir al respecto.

* * *

_Qué rápido voy últimamente... pero es que me gusta! :) ¿Qué os parece? Tengo que deciros a todos que muchas gracias, es de gran ayuda ver todos vuestros reviews dándome sugerencias y dejándome opiniones. Sois de gran ayuda. **Leslie**, me encantan las novelas que me escriben, y espero que te hagas pronto una cuenta :D. **Krisy Weasley**, gracias por tu ayuda ;) **ginnynena**, **Skinniy**, **asami - Black** y compañía, GRACIAS. Es de gran ayuda teneros por aquí, sois un gran apoyo para que siga escribiendo. **:D**_


	8. El sueño

_Hola, gente. Os dejo otro capítulo y una noticia. Cambio de nick. **Simply Sunrise** se convierte (digievoluciona) en..... TATATACHAN TACHAN CHAAAAN..... **Aredhel Anárion**!!!! Me gusta, es mi nombre en élfico. Me ENCANTA El Señor de los Anillos... Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, la cosa se vuelve un poco más turbia... :D Acepto críticas malvadas y sugerencias! ;)_

* * *

**8- El sueño**

Lily corre por los pasillos del colegio, derramando lágrimas que intenta a toda costa controlar sin éxito alguno. Está dolida, dolida como no recuerda haberlo estado nunca. _"¿Cómo se atreve ese inútil de Potter? ¿Cómo se atreve a fanfarronear?"_, piensa Lily, "¿Cómo se atreve a besarme, a humillarme?" La gente con la que se cruza intenta detenerla, decirle algo, tal vez consolarla por algo de lo que no tienen ni idea. Y a ella le importa una mierda.

_"Sé que he sido el primero. ''_ Las palabras de Potter resuenan en sus oídos. Está furiosa. Tal vez dolida. Tal vez completamente avergonzada. De hecho, está sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez que no sabe por dónde empezar a pensar.

Entra como una exhalación en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sube deprisa las escaleras del dormitorio y se encierra en el baño, antes de darle tiempo a nadie para comprobar lo que acaba de suceder. Una vez allí, llora. El beso. Sabor agridulce. El primero.

Nunca antes la había besado nadie. Tal vez en algún intento desesperado y rudo alguien había llegado a rozarle los labios. Nunca más. Nadie había entrado en su boca como Potter lo había hecho. Y a pesar de la vergüenza, del dolor, de la ira, de todos esos sentimientos que le causa el atrevimiento de Potter, el primer beso siempre es el primero. Y llora aún más pensando en que, si hace unos años alguien le hubiera dicho que Potter sería el primero en besarla, se hubiera reído a mandíbula batiente. Seguramente, le habría dicho a ese "alguien" que las setas alucinógenas eran malas, que se acababan diciendo estupideces. Pero ahora… ahora que ya ha pasado… no le parece tan descabellado. Piensa que no podría haber sido de otro modo. No sabe el porqué, pero lo sabe.

Ha habido algo dulce en la manera en que Potter le ha susurrado al oído, la delicadeza con la que la ha besado, para no asustarla, para no hacerla huir. Para mantenerla junto a él. Y no puede evitar pensar que Potter ha cambiado. Si el Potter de hace un año la hubiera besado, habría sido rudo, pasional. Le habría metido mano hasta donde pudiera y cuanto pudiera. Pero este beso ha sido tan distinto… Ha dejado a Lily completamente descolocada.

Tras un tiempo incontable, impreciso, sale del baño. Se mira al espejo del lavabo, se refresca la cara, se peina como puede y sale a la habitación. Se tira en la cama con la redacción de Historia de Magia que tiene pendiente desde el lunes, y se dispone a hacerla. Para distraerse, para olvidar. Quizás para no suspender la asignatura. El profesor Binns nunca se entera de nada, pero siempre recoge los deberes.

Aproximadamente tres horas más tarde, después de la redacción de Historia de Magia, unos ejercicios de Encantamientos y otros de Aritmancia, Lily está bajando al Gran Comedor con Alice. No sabe por qué no se lo ha contado, pero es algo que no quiere pronunciar. Quizás por miedo a que, cuando lo haga, será verdad. Prefiere callar e imaginarse que no ha ocurrido. Que no es real. Que nadie la ha basado todavía.

Pero, al entrar en el Gran Comedor, lo ve. Potter la mira. Y qué mirada. Claro que ha pasado. Claro que él la ha besado. Esa mirada, transparente y opaca, sugerente y fría, no deja lugar a dudas. Han compartido ese momento íntimo, tan cierto como que se llaman James y Lily.

A Alice no se le escapa el cruce de miradas. Pero como buena amiga que es, no dice nada. Simplemente espera el momento preciso.

Lunes. Después de ese fin de semana tan movido, a la gente lo que menos le apetece hacer es estudiar, o levantarse temprano. Les espera una clase de Historia de Magia compartida con los Ravenclaw. Mientras las chicas del dormitorio rezongan y se van levantando, Lily se queda en la cama. No puede cruzarse con Potter. Sencillamente, no puede. Se morirá de vergüenza. No piensa levantarse. Claro que no. Aunque Alice se esté acercando a ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Levántate, Lily. – el tono autoritario descoloca por un momento a Lily, que pese a todo, enseguida recompone su gesto agrio.

- No puedo, Alice… No me apetece nada.

- Ni a mí, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Anda, venga…

Ante la negación de la chica, Alice coge a su amiga de los pies y estira. La pelirroja se aferra fuertemente a los bordes de la cama. Mientras Alice tira y suda, ella ríe y pega patadas para que su amiga le suelte. Finalmente, tras un impulso especialmente fuerte de Alice, ambas acaban tumbadas en el suelo y sepultadas por el gran colchón. Ríen sin parar. Ni siquiera los gritos que les dirige Rachel Looper consiguen que dejen de reír. Ni siquiera lo consiguen los pensamientos de Lily. Ese momento es suyo, de Alice y Lily, y nada ni nadie puede intervenir en esa euforia. Finalmente, son capaces de levantarse y mirarse, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el estómago dolorido por el ataque de risa.

- Vamos, ven. – las palabras de Alice surten efecto; Lily se viste y baja con ella al Gran Comedor. Aún siguen riendo. La gente les mira curiosa al pasar, pero a ellas no les importa.

Pese a la euforia del momento, los pensamientos incómodos regresan a la mente de Lily. Ahora, sí o sí, tiene que enfrentarse a Potter. Lo que pasó ayer… no sabe qué hacer. Y Alice, haciendo honor a su fama de perspicaz, la mira y pregunta:

- Oye… ¿pasó algo ayer con Potter? Es que… desde que te fuiste a hablar con él no te vi hasta la cena. Y hubo un cruce de miradas… intenso, diría yo. – Alice, que ha tratado de mantenerse seria ante el semblante de su amiga, no puede contener una sonrisa traviesa que desaparece enseguida cuando su amiga la taladra con la mirada.

- Nada.

Alice sabe perfectamente que algo le pasa a su amiga. Y Lily sabe perfectamente que Alice no se ha tragado esa respuesta. La réplica no tarda:

- Claro, Lily. Te conozco como si te hubiera parido. Y me apuesto la varita a que ayer pasó algo. Algo a lo que no te quieres enfrentar. Seguro. Espera… ¿¡no te habrá metido mano!?

- No… - la tranquiliza Lily. – Me besó.

Deja caer las palabras como una losa, como algo apestoso que no se quiere tocar con las manos desnudas. Alice se queda en silencio. Lily la mira, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga. Finalmente, ésta se decide a decir algo:

- ¿Te gustó?

- ¡Alice! – Lily está escandalizada. ¿De qué está hablando su amiga? Pero no puede evitar recordar el beso del día anterior. La sensación de los labios de Potter acariciando los suyos… Sus manos intensamente presentes en su pelo… Sin poder evitarlo, enrojece.

- ¡Te gustó! – exclama Alice, ya convencida.

- ¡Baja la voz! ¿Estás loca? No me gustó…

Alice la mira sonriendo, mientras Lily se asegura de que el pasillo que atraviesan está completamente vacío.

- Vale… -accede- Pero sólo un poco.

Alice sonríe triunfante y escucha las atropelladas explicaciones de su amiga:

- Pero de todas formas… ¡fue un burro! Y jugó conmigo… - Lily nota un nudo en el pecho. – Se aprovechó… ¡y encima luego me dijo que sabía que era el primero!

- ¿El primero? –pregunta Alice, sin comprender.

- El primero en besarme, ¡idiota!

-Ah…

- Oye… ¿podemos seguir luego esta conversación? –Lily mira en todas direcciones, casi segura de que cualquiera les puede escuchar.

- Claro, Lily… ¡pero quiero que me cuentes todo! Y cuando digo todo… ¡es todo!

Se alejan cambiando de tema. Lo que no saben es que un chico moreno ha estado escuchando todo tras una estatua.

Desayunan entre risas, hablando de esto y de lo otro, sin mencionar el tema. Después, se dirigen al aula de Historia de Magia, cotilleando sobre el posible lío entre Black y Rachel. Ríen. Pero Lily no puede quitarse de la cabeza el beso, y el hecho de que pronto tendrá que enfrentarse a Potter. Durante el desayuno no lo ha mirado, ni siquiera sabe dónde se ha sentado. Se ha limitado a ignorarlo y a distraerse con los cotilleos de las de quinto, que siempre andan metiendo las narices en asuntos ajenos.

La clase resulta tan aburrida como siempre. El profesor Binns recoge las redacciones. _"Menos mal que la acabé ayer.",_ piensa Lily. Acto seguido, comienza la aburrida clase. Lily es incapaz de concentrarse en las revueltas de los duendes, ni en la independencia de la comunidad mágica de Lyon. Nota una intensa mirada clavándose en ella desde su izquierda. Sabe que Potter está ahí, observándola. Pero no piensa ceder ni un ápice. No le va dar el gusto de mirarle, ni la oportunidad de que esboce su sonrisa socarrona.

_"Esto es eterno."_ Parece que lleva horas y horas en esa aula, oyendo la repetitiva voz de Binns taladrándole y reblandeciéndole el cerebro. Busca una postura más cómoda, notando como los ojos se le van cerrando lentamente…

_Está en su casa. No sabe qué hace ahí, plantada como un pasmarote en el vestíbulo, que, curiosamente, está plagado de lirios blancos. La oscura madera de las paredes hace que su blancura resalte en la oscura estancia vacía. Se pregunta dónde estarán sus padres. Súbitamente, ante tal pensamiento, su cuerpo se revela, haciendo que sus extremidades se tensen y un miedo atroz la invada. Realmente preocupada, sube las escaleras. No sabe la causa de ese sentimiento irracional que la invade, sólo sabe que quiere ver a sus padres, y que para hacerlo tiene que subir esas escaleras que tantas veces ha recorrido de pequeña. Tiene miedo de lo que puede encontrar. Al final del ascenso, un corredor se extiende unos metros hacia el frente, con varias puertas a los lados. Su casa. Su añorada casa. Se oyen voces al final del pasillo, en la habitación de sus padres. Se acerca lentamente, con el cuerpo en tensión, sintiendo que sus músculos agarrotados_

_Nada le había preparado para lo que ve a continuación, al entrar en el dormitorio en el que tantas noches ha entrado a causa de las pesadillas nocturnas. Su abuela descansa en un lecho lleno de lirios blancos. Su cara, llena de paz y muy pálida, apunta al cielo. Está vestida con sus mejores galas. Lily comprende, repentina y dolorosamente, que está muerta. Muerta. Una agonía la inunda por dentro, impidiéndole ver durante unos instantes. Después buscan consuelo en sus padres. Tienen que estar en esa habitación. Ha oído voces, y además, esa casa es suya, ¿no? Están ahí, en una esquina. Ambos se abrazan, llorando. Pero no están solos. Una figura alta y encapuchada los observa, con la varita levantada. ¿Quién es? La figura levanta la mirada, oculta por la capucha, hacia ella. Por un momento, Lily percibe un destello rojo en las profundidades de la capucha._

-¡Avada Kedavra_! – Lily reconoce la maldición asesina e intenta gritar, mientras ve cómo sus padres caen al suelo, muertos. No queda nadie, nadie. Está sola. La figura alza la varita una vez más y le apunta a ella. Quiere gritar, pero ningún sonido sale de sus labios. Por segunda vez, la muerte sale de aquella varita en forma de luz verde._

¡RIIING!

El timbre despierta a Lily. Está muy angustiada. Observa cómo termina la clase, cómo todo el mundo recoge sus cosas y se va. _"Sólo es un sueño"_, se dice, aunque tenga un miedo horrible y ganas de vomitar todo el desayuno. Se levanta de un salto, y corre hacia la lechucería, olvidándose de Potter, ignorando a Alice. Corre y corre, con el único fin de asegurarse de que sus padres están bien. Sabe que es un pensamiento sin fundamento, que sólo ha sido un sueño, pero se sentirá mucho más segura si tiene alguna certeza de que su familia está bien.

No se encuentra con nadie en todo el recorrido, normal, todos están dirigiéndose a sus clases, y no hay ninguna en las proximidades de la lechucería. Solamente se calma un poco cuando, apoyada en la ventana, ve volar a la lechuza parda del colegio.

Se da la vuelta, más aliviada, y se da de bruces con Potter.

-¿Te pasaba algo? – pregunta el chico, cogiéndola por las muñecas.

- Esto… no. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Lily está muy sorprendida de encontrarse a Potter ahí.

- Comprobar que estás bien. Has salido muy alterada de clase de Historia de Magia… y dado que no hay nada en esa clase que te haya podido afectar… pues he venido por si necesitabas algo.

- No necesito nada, gracias. – responde Lily fríamente, aunque algo en su interior se ha reblandecido al percibir la preocupación de la voz del chico.

Él se sonroja un poco._ "¿Potter, sonrojándose?"_, piensa Lily. El chico se acerca a ella con claras intenciones de besarla. La chica nota el pánico atenazándole la garganta. _"Otra vez no…"_ Lily apoya firmemente una mano en su pecho y lo aparta enérgicamente.

- No juegues conmigo, Potter.

Y se marcha, dejando a Potter de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana con expresión indescifrable.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? **:):) **Me encantaría que me lo hiciseis saber, aunque os haya parecido un bodrio. Un beso, y **GRACIAS por pasar y leer**, ¡nunca me cansaré de decirlo!_


	9. Impulsos comprometidos

_Un nuevo capítulo. A ver si os gusta. Siento la tardanza, pero es que mis vacaciones van viento en popa!! :) Me voy a Valencia una semanita de julio!! Lo malo es que me pierdo la mitad de las fiestas de mi ciudad... San Fermín. Sí, soy pamplonica. No os enrollo más, disfrutad (o no) del capítulo._

* * *

**9- Impulsos comprometidos  
**_  
"Es imposible, Lily. Tranquilízate, sólo ha sido un sueño."  
_  
Lily corre sin rumbo por Hogwarts, tratando de tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito. Sabe perfectamente que es un sueño, pero le preocupa el contenido del mismo. Nunca ha confiado en el azar, ni en las predicciones, pero tiene que reconocer que el sueño ha sido francamente aterrador. Porque Lily sabe bien quién es ese hombre que en sueños ha matado a su familia. Lo sabe porque hace un tiempo que se llevan oyendo rumores. Rumores sobre alguien. Alguien que está reuniendo mucho poder, demasiado poder. Dicen que cada vez cuenta con más aliados. Gente que quiere establecer un nuevo régimen mediante métodos muy extremos. Y ese régimen perjudica a sus padres, por el simple hecho de no saber hacer magia.

Su nombre ya se pronuncia con temor entre los más valientes. Entre los demás, ni se pronuncia. Y ya se escuchan sus primeras "hazañas". Torturas a magos hijos de _muggles_. Algún atentado aislado contra la integridad de personas no mágicas. Intimidación y extorsión por correo. Lo peor de todo es que hay gente que simpatiza con sus ideas. Gente que cree que los hijos de _muggles_ no deberían recibir una educación mágica.

Lily siempre ha hecho oídos sordos a esas ideas. Siempre ha ignorado los insultos que despierta su paso frente a algunos grupos concretos, entre los que se encuentran los íntimos de Severus. _Sangre sucia_… _"Qué hipócrita es Severus. Le he oído pronunciar ese insulto. Si sus amigos supieran…" _

Aunque Severus nunca la ha llamado de ese modo, Lily le ha oído utilizarlo contra otras personas, como esa chica tan maja de Ravenclaw que siempre ha sido amable con ella. _"No es justo que personas perfectamente normales, incluso mejor que muchas otras que presumen de su pureza de sangre, sean objeto de ese trato." _Si los amigos de Severus supieran de qué clase de familia procedía su amigo, se llevarían una desagradable sorpresa. El padre de Snape, Tobías, es un muggle, y Lily está segura de que lo único que impide a Severus insultarla, es el temor a que ella revele ese secreto tan vergonzoso para él. Ese chico no es el mismo con el que pasaba tardes enteras junto al río.

Los tiempos están cambiando, y Lily cada vez es más consciente de los peligros y dificultades que eso podía acarrear a su familia. Por eso el sueño le había inquietado tanto.

De pronto, se da cuenta de que tiene clase. Herbología. Mierda. Aprieta a correr por los ya desiertos pasillos, en dirección al vestíbulo. Llega tarde. El cielo se presenta plomizo y cargado tras las puertas de acceso a Hogwarts. _"Pero si ayer estaba despejado…"_, piensa Lily. No le gustan los cambios repentinos de tiempo. Amenaza lluvia, y lo que menos le apetece a Lily es que le pille la tromba de agua que seguro que caerá.

Cuando entra en el invernadero, le espera una buena reprimenda y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Se sienta, siendo objeto de muchas miradas de extrañeza entre los alumnos. ¿Lily Evans, Premio Anual, llegando tarde y perdiendo puntos para su casa? Debe de pasar algo grave. Lily no se libra de las miradas suspicaces de sus compañeros en toda la clase. Pero le da igual. No deja de pensar en sus padres, y su mente vuela hacia la lechuza que en estos momentos se dirige hacia ellos.

Y luego está Potter. Qué manía le ha dado a ese chico por meterse en su vida últimamente. Sigue sin poder olvidar el beso, ni el momento que vivieron tras el tapiz. Porque Potter ha cambiado. Es Premio Anual. Quizá en otro tiempo, a Lily eso le hubiera bastado para hacerse a la idea de que James Potter era un chico que merecía la pena, un chico responsable y maduro. Pero a Potter le precedía su fama. Y aunque nadie duda de que el chico ha madurado (ya no tira a la gente por las escaleras, ni gasta bromas pesadas, ni se mete con la gente, salvo en ciertas ocasiones), Lily no puede ignorar todos los años que han conseguido forjar ese desprecio hacia el inmaduro Potter, que mira por donde, de pronto es Premio Anual. _"¿Por qué?"_, se pregunta la chica. No tiene ni idea de por qué Potter ha cambiado. Y aunque no le importaría saberlo, ahora tiene cosas más graves en las que pensar.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Lily? – le espeta Alice al salir de clase.

- Nada. – gruñe Lily, lanzando una mirada asesina a todos los que la miran con curiosidad y rumorean sobre ella.

Se aleja hacia el Gran Comedor, preocupada, dejando tras de sí a una sorprendida y dolida Alice.

Durante lo que restaba de día no se puede concentrar, preocupada como está por sus padres. Responde con evasivas a todas los intentos de Alice por entablar una conversación con ella. Sabe que estaba siendo insoportable, comportándose como una niña pequeña. Pero no puede evitarlo, lleva el día entero esperando una lechuza que no llega.

Pero cuando entran al Gran Comedor para cenar, Alice no aguanta más y comienza a asediarla a preguntas que Lily no puede evitar. Y finalmente, acaba contándole a Alice todo lo referente a su extraño sueño y sus preocupaciones al respecto.

- Pero… ¿es un sueño, no? Quiero decir… no es… real. – Alice le habla como si necesitara tratamiento mental urgente.

- Lo sé, Alice, no soy idiota. Simplemente digo que bueno… ese… ese mago que te digo… sabes que va contra los _muggles_. Y mis padres son _muggles_. Los insultos son lo de menos, me da igual cuántos "sangre sucia" voy a tener que soportar. Pero como las cosas vayan a más… Mis padres están en peligro. Sé que suena radical, pero… es que ya no sé qué hacer.

Lily siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima, y se maravilla una vez más de las capacidades de Alice para hacerle sentir bien. Cambian de tema, ríen y comen. Lily se empieza a olvidar de las preocupaciones que le acosan; por primera vez en el día, se siente relajada. Pero cuando el tema de conversación se desvía hacia Frank, hacia Black, y finalmente desemboca en Potter, Lily comienza a sentirse incómoda. Y cómo no, Alice se percata de ello.

- ¿Algo que deba saber? – pregunta, pícara.

Lily ríe, y mira a su alrededor, al comedor abarrotado, a la intensa mirada de Potter sobre ella.

- Desde luego, aquí no.

Salen por la puerta, Lily con calma, Alice tirando de ella sin poder ocultar su impaciencia. Por fin llegan a un aula vacía y Lily le cuenta todo lo referente al intento de beso de Potter.

- ¿¡Y qué hiciste!? – Alice parece histérica.

- Pues… me fui.

- ¿¡Te fuiste!? ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… ¡es Potter! – Lily se pone a la defensiva.

Alice suspira exasperada, y mira a Lily como si estuviera loca.

- Nunca te entenderé… ¡antes prácticamente has afirmado que te gusta!

- ¡No me gusta!

Lily sale del aula, fingiendo enfadarse y nada más abrir la puerta se topa con Frank Longbottom, que al parecer está esperando a Alice. Parece turbado.

- Os he visto entrar… ¿está Alice contigo?

- Sí, claro. –Lily risueña, le deja frente a la puerta del aula y sale, desoyendo las llamadas de su amiga.

Aún es pronto, así que decide pasarse por la lechucería, que tiene una vista panorámica de los cielos de Hogwarts, y así vigilar si alguna lechuza llega. Además, es un sitio perfecto para relajarse, así que decide coger un libro y quedarse leyendo un rato en soledad. Se pasa corriendo por la Sala Común de Gryffindor para coger el libro que está leyendo, y se sorprende al ver a todos los amigos de Potter reunidos, pero sin Potter. _"Qué extraño."_, piensa Lily. Pero no se detiene a pensar. Le queda poco más de una hora de tiempo libre y quiere aprovecharla. Sale por el agujero del retrato con el libro bajo el brazo, mientras Remus le sonríe y agita el brazo a modo de saludo. Remus le cae bien. _"No se parece al creído de Black, ni al raro de Peter, ni al… esto… ni a Potter."_

Se apresura a llegar a la lechucería. Pero cuando llega, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, le espera una sorpresa. Potter está asomado a la ventana. Lily no alcanza a verle la cara, ya que está de espaldas y la fuerte luz del atardecer la ha deslumbrado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lily no quiere sonar brusca, sabe que se ha pasado, pero no ha podido evitarlo. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie ahí, y menos a Potter.

El chico se vuelve lentamente, y Lily ve la preocupación pintada en sus ojos marrones. Parece igual de sorprendido que ella.

- Enviaba una carta. – dice con tono serio. – Ya me iba.

Potter se dirige lentamente a la puerta de la lechucería, pasando al lado de la chica.

- ¡Espera! – Lily se sorprende al oír esa palabra de su boca. Potter se vuelve, igual o más sorprendido que ella. En su mirada seria brilla una chispa cálida de esperanza.

- Lo… lo siento. – dice Lily, enfadada consigo misma. – He sido un poco borde.

- No pasa nada. – Potter sonríe, entre sorprendido y divertido.

Ambos quedan sumidos en un incómodo silencio, que se prolonga más tiempo de lo deseado por ambos. Lily no se entiende a sí misma, no sabe por qué ha dicho todo lo que ha dicho. Deseosa de romper de una vez ese maldito silencio, pregunta:

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás un poco… serio.

_"Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué hago?"_Potter ya parece más confundido que divertido.

- Más bien te debería de preguntar eso yo a ti… ¿Desde cuándo eres amable conmigo? –dice con una débil sonrisa. Demasiado débil para provenir de la boca de Potter.

Lily se sonroja y le mira, en silencio.

- Pues nada… problemas familiares. Lo de siempre.

-Parece algo más grave. –se le escapa a Lily.

_"¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Me he vuelto loca? Lo mejor es que excave un hoyo y me meta."_, se dice. Potter tiene razón, después de todo. ¿Desde cuándo es amable con él? Pero verlo así, sin su habitual sonrisa de suficiencia, le desarma por completo.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase? – al oír las palabras de Potter, Lily se avergüenza y baja la cabeza. – Debo de estar loco, contándote esto precisamente a ti… Verás, mi madre está enferma…

El chico baja la cabeza. Lily, en un inesperado impulso, le coge el brazo, provocando en Potter un estremecimiento que ella nota a la perfección.

-Mi abuela también está enferma. Y estoy muy preocupada. Te entiendo.

Se miran en silencio, y Lily siente algo distinto al mirar a Potter. Algo que los une. Después de todo, Potter ha demostrado que tiene sentimientos, que puede ser maduro. Y no se lo puede creer, pero le está cogiendo del brazo. Ella a él. Con toda la intención. Sin gritarle o despreciarle. Increíble. Pero no tiene ganas de soltarle, no tiene ganas de romper el silencio, que en vez de ser incómodo como el anterior, está cargado de sentido.

Después de un rato, Lily es consciente de la situación. ¿Qué está haciendo, con Potter cogido del brazo? Es una situación incómoda, pero extrañamente reconfortante. Carraspea.

-Esto… bueno… creo que me tengo que ir. No te preocupes, en serio. – dice Lily tímidamente.

Se dirige a la salida con paso ligero, mientras la hermosa luz dorada del atardecer reflejaba en los cristales de sus gafas, impidiéndole ver sus ojos.

- Lily… - la llama Potter cuando la chica ya está atravesando el umbral de la puerta.

Ella se vuelve, ligeramente incómoda, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Dime. – su voz suena nerviosa, lo único que espera es que Potter no la intente besar de nuevo, perdería toda la buena opinión que se ha formado de él durante ese rato que han pasado juntos, en tan extraña situación.

- Que… muchas gracias.

-¿Por qué?- Lily no puede evitar que una sonrisilla se forme en sus labios.

- Por nada, supongo. – ríe Potter.

Ella ríe a su vez. Ese es el Potter que ella conoce. Siguiendo otro impulso, del que más tarde se arrepentirá profunda y sinceramente, se inclina sobre él y le besa en la mejilla.

-Ánimo.- le susurra, sonrojándose.

Sale a toda prisa y baja corriendo las escaleras. Deja a Potter tras de sí, completamente alucinado y con una mano en la mejilla que ella ha besado sin casi proponérselo. _"Definitivamente, estoy loca. Necesito tratamiento urgente en San Mungo." _No puede explicar los impulsos que han salido de ella durante ese rato, lo único que puede sacar en claro de ese extraño encuentro con Potter es que quizás, y sólo quizás, su concepto de Potter haya cambiado. Parece tan… humano.

Llega a la Sala Común y rápidamente se dirige a los dormitorios. No quiere encontrarse con Potter. Primero necesita procesar todo lo que ha tenido lugar durante ese encuentro.

* * *

_¿Qué os parece? Espero de corazón que os guste. __**^^  
**Un beso! y **GRACIAS**_


	10. Secretos y tortura

__

Otra vez estoy aquí. Acabo de volver de una excursión (volví ayer) en la que no habí dormido nada, y mira por donde, después de haber dormido hoy quince horas para recuperar sueño, pues me ha entrado la inspiración. Os digo, a partir de ahora la cosa se pone más oscura (ya sabéis, Voldemort) ¡Oh no, he dicho su nombre! Bueno, ya sabéis. No quiero que este fic sea todo romance, también quiero algo de guerra. ^^ A ver qué os parece el capítulo.

* * *

**10- Secretos y tortura.**

"_Estás loca, Lily. Completamente loca. Es Potter. ¿En qué se supone que estabas pensando?"_

Un torbellino de pensamientos contradictorios inunda la mente de Lily, sumiéndola en un caótico frenesí que le impide por completo conciliar el sueño. Son casi las dos de la mañana, y aún no ha logrado dormir ni un poco. Oye las respiraciones pausadas de sus compañeras de habitación y las envidia. Si tan solo pudiera dejar la mente en blanco…

Potter. Él es el problema. ¿Por qué de repente, así sin más, tiene que comportarse así? ¿Por qué de un día para otro le agrada su presencia? ¿Por qué, por qué? Mientras las preguntas atormentan la mente de Lily, la chica contiene las ansias de darse cabezazos contra la almohada.

"Puede ser que, después de todo, Potter no sea un mal chico…" El pensamiento hace que Lily se quede rígida. Es tan lógico, y a la vez, tan difícil de aceptar. Porque lleva seis largos años detestando a James Potter, que todo buen concepto de él se esfuma nada más pasar por su mente. Pero el encuentro en la lechucería, el beso… Todo se funde en un mar de pensamientos inconexos y un rubor de mejillas. Potter es majo, después de todo. _"Quizás… ya no le odie."_  
-Lily, tienes un aspecto horrible… - Alice parece sinceramente preocupada.

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, el espejo ya me lo ha restregado por la cara. – Lily frunce el ceño, tratando por todos los medios de mantener los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Has dormido mal?

Lily le lanza una mirada exasperada que hace que Alice no necesite una respuesta. Bajan la escalinata que lleva al vestíbulo. Lily mira de reojo a su amiga. La conoce bien, y sabe que esa cara es la que siempre pone Alice cuando necesita contar algo. Pocas veces la había visto llevada a esos extremos. Alice prácticamente brinca a cada paso que da, y la sonrisa de su rostro no se ha borrado, a pesar del mal humor de su amiga.

- ¡Venga, suéltalo ya! – Alice se sobresalta ante el grito inesperado de su amiga, pero su expresión en seguida se suaviza y es sustituida por una de delirante alegría.

- ¡¡Frank y yo estamos saliendo!!

Por un momento, Lily cree que le han explotado los tímpanos. El grito de su amiga aún le retumba en la cabeza. Poco a poco, su cerebro va haciendo conexiones y la expresión de dormida que adorna su cara se ve sustituida por una parecida a la de Alice.

-¿De verdad? ¡Cuánto me alegro! – abraza a Alice, delirante. – La verdad es que ya era hora. Se veía venir.

Lily comparte la alegría de su amiga. Lleva colada por Frank desde primero, y estaba un poco harta ya de esa pasividad que mantenían los dos frente al tema. Hasta ahora. Y se alegra, aunque sabe que esto va a desembocar en más horas sentada a solas en la biblioteca.

Desayunan juntas como siempre, hablando y riendo como si nada les preocupara. Pero la mente y los ojos de Lily se desvían una y otra vez hacia el desordenado pelo de Potter, al recuerdo de su suave mejilla y a su aspecto abatido. Hoy parece un poco más animado, pero la verdad es que la gente le mira, extrañada. Está muy callado y mantiene la mirada fija en su cuenco de cereales, que revuelve distraídamente a pesar de que están todos deshechos. No es normal en Potter estar más de dos minutos callado sin lanzar una sonrisa pícara.

Y por si fuera poco, aún no ha recibido la carta de sus padres. Es pronto, es perfectamente consciente de que fue ayer cuando dejó marchar la maldita lechuza, pero le atormenta en recuerdo de esa varita alzada y esa risa fría y maléfica.

Pronto acaban de desayunar y Lily se despide de Alice. Tienen hora libre antes de Pociones, y aunque Alice se vaya con Frank, Lily tiene deberes que terminar, por lo que se dirige a la biblioteca con una sensación extraña. Se alegra por su amiga, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco dolida. _"Ella se va con su novio y deja a su mejor amiga sola en la biblioteca. Qué triste."_ Lily pisa fuerte hacia las enormes puertas de la biblioteca. Sabe que se está comportando como una cría, pero no puede evitar sentirse enfadada con Alice. La ha dejado sola. En la biblioteca. No es lo más normal ni divertido estar estudiando mientras tu amiga está pasándolo de lo lindo.

Cuando atraviesa las puertas de madera maciza, se encuentra con que la biblioteca está prácticamente desierta. Tan sólo hay un par de estudiantes de Ravenclaw de sexto y un Slytherin de séptimo que le dirige una mirada de desprecio al verla entrar. Lily pasa olímpicamente de él y de la bolita de papel que le tira a la cabeza, y se dirige a la mesa junto a la ventana, que está vacía. La luz inunda la superficie pulida de madera, creando reflejos en el barniz. La chica se sienta y saca su libro de Transformaciones. Lo abre y comienza a repasar para el examen que tiene dentro de poco.

No se está enterando de nada. Su mente vaga libre por el terreno de los recuerdos. El sueño, Potter, Severus, su abuela… No puede concentrarse. Cierra el libro de golpe, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince, y levanta la vista, encontrándose cara a cara con Potter. Enrojece al instante.

-Hola. –musita por lo bajo.

-Hola. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con los deberes de Transformaciones. Aún no los he hecho y…

-¿Y por qué a mí? ¿Remus no puede ayudarte?

-Verás… Remus está… un poco enfermo.

-¿Otra vez? –Lily recuerda su ausencia en los corredores del castillo el fin de semana pasado.

-Sí… La verdad es que el catarro del sábado… parece que ha vuelto.

Potter parece incómodo, así que Lily deja el tema. Un amigo enfermo no es el mejor tema de conversación del mundo, después de todo.

-Entonces… ¿me ayudas? –pregunta Potter ante el silencio de la chica.

-Ehmm… claro.

Potter sonríe y por primera vez, Lily ve una sonrisa diferente. No es la sonrisa pícara y seductora con la que siempre ha visto a Potter. No es la típica sonrisa llena de dientes de aquel que se cree el centro del mundo. Es una sonrisa sencilla y humilde, que expresa agradecimiento y no insinúa nada, ni siquiera un "Sal conmigo, Evans.", que siempre llevan esa nota exigente en su pronunciación. Es una sonrisa cálida y sincera, la sonrisa que Lily nunca habría imaginado que vería en la cara de Potter. Y no puede evitar sonreír con él, pensando que, después de todo, Potter puede ser un buen chico cuando se lo propone.

Lily le explica lo que debe hacer, y se sorprende al ver que Potter la escucha y aplica lo que le dice. No es un secreto que Potter es inteligente, pero nunca presta atención en las clases. Es el tipo de persona que le basta leerse una vez el contenido del examen para aprobarlo. Sin embargo, ahora le está escuchando con atención, sin interrumpirla y tomando nota de lo que dice. Lily se sorprende al verlo en esa actitud. No puede evitar reír ante algún que otro comentario irónico de él. No consigue encontrar motivos para enfadarse con él, algo que siempre ha estado haciendo. Se sorprende disfrutando de la hora libre estudiando junto a Potter.

-Esto… Potter… -le dice cuando sólo faltan alrededor de diez minutos para que comience la siguiente clase.

-Llámame James. –le interrumpe el aludido, con una sonrisa.

-Vale. James… ¿qué le pasa a Remus?

Lily no es experta en reacciones corporales, pero tampoco hay que serlo para ver que James se ha puesto nervioso: ha palidecido, y sus manos se asemejan garras aferrando el borde de la mesa. La mira fijamente.

-Está enfermo, ya te lo he dicho. –susurra, en tensión.

-¿De qué? –Lily finge estar preocupada, aunque sabe que lo que va a salir de la boca del chico va a ser una mentira.

-La señora Pomfrey cree que es una gripe.

Lily sonríe interiormente al ver los nervios de Potter. _"De James."_, se sorprende pensando.

-¿Seguro?

El chico comienza a sudar, y Lily lo percibe claramente.

-Esto… claro.

-Mira, Po… James. –el rostro del chico se suaviza al oír cómo le ha llamado.- No soy imbécil. He visto tu boggart, he comprobado los calendarios lunares, he visto que no está en la enfermería. También es amigo mío.

Potter parece estar a punto de desmayarse. Sus nudillos están blancos debido a la fuerza que ejercen sus manos contra la mesa.

-Dime, James… ¿es Remus Lupin… un licántropo? –susurra casi en su oído.

James enmudece y se queda mirándola. Lily no consigue ver en que está pensando. Ambos se quedan en silencio un buen rato, mirándose, sin decir nada. Unos nubarrones ocultan el sol, ensombreciendo paulatinamente sus facciones.

De pronto, Potter se levanta y le agarra la muñeca con una fuerza tremenda.

-Te juro que… te juro que como digas algo… -su voz suena agónica, estrangulada, y retumba en los oídos de Lily, a pesar de ser un susurro. -¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

La mano del chico le aprieta, causándole dolor en la muñeca. Lily se sorprende del cambio de actitud que ha experimentado el chico. Ha pasado de estar relajado, calmado y feliz, a mirarle con los ojos llenos de miedo.

-James… es mi amigo. Si de verdad fuera un licántropo… ¿crees que lo andaría diciendo por ahí?

Un nuevo silencio se cierne sobre ellos, pero Potter comienza a relajar la presión sobre la muñeca de Lily. La mira con tanta intensidad que Lily no puede sostener su mirada, y enrojece, mirando al suelo. La voz de Potter le llega cerca, amarga, expresando tal dolor que Lily no puede evitar mirarle, sorprendida y turbada:

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Una confirmación? No la necesitas… Siempre has sido jodidamente lista. ¿Vas a despreciarlo? ¿Vas a alejarte de él como si fuera un monstruo? –su voz se tornó torturada- ¿Vas a hacerle daño? Porque ya ha sufrido bastante en la vida.

Lily le mira fijamente, hasta que el chico no puede evitar bajar la mirada, eso sí, con los puños apretados.

-No. Nunca haría eso. Lo que me sorprende es que me creas capaz.

Potter parece sorprendido. Quizás un poco arrepentido al ver la mirada que le dirige Lily, dolida por el comentario del chico.

-Lily… -parece saborear el nombre de la chica, y a ella le suena raro y dulce salido de sus labios –Lo siento. Pero es que Remus lo ha pasado ya bastante mal y no quiero…

Lily le hace callar poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Es mi amigo, James. No voy a hacer nada que le haga daño.

Potter se relaja poco a poco y le dedica otra de esas sonrisas que Lily nunca había visto en su cara. Ella sonríe y se dirige hacia la puerta, dejando a Potter en la mesa.

-Lily. –ella se vuelve interrogante ante la llamada del chico. – Gracias. En serio.

Ella le sonríe y se dispone a darse la vuelta y salir cuando él habla una vez más.

-Y lo siento por aquel beso. Fui un estúpido. No debería haberlo hecho.

Lily se sonroja, recordándolo.

-No pasa nada, Pot… James. Te perdono.

Y se marcha, demasiado marcada por la confesión de Potter como para mirar atrás. Llega a la mazmorra de Slughorn a tiempo para no llegar tarde. Se pregunta si Potter se presentará en la clase, pero su pregunta es rápidamente contestada cuando, cinco minutos después de que empiece la clase, cuando aún están transportando los calderos hacia los sitios en los que se va a sentar cada uno, Potter aparece y se sienta al lado de Black.

-Cornamenta, tío, ¿dónde has estado?

La voz de Black es perfectamente audible, aunque Lily esté bastante lejos de la pareja. Pero la voz de Potter no se oye tanto como la de su amigo, es un susurro inteligible cerca del oído de su amigo. Pero la risotada de Black en su respuesta resuena como un trueno en el aula, valiéndole cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Pronto Lily se ve absorbida en el arte de preparar pociones, dejando de lado por fin todas las dudas y preguntas que asolan su cabeza, sintiéndose por fin relajada. Se olvida de todo mientras los penetrantes efluvios de la poción impregnan sus sentidos.

El resto del día transcurre sin incidentes. Aunque sigue dándole vueltas al comportamiento de Potter y a su repentino cambio de actitud, ya no le parece tan increíble como antes. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, y Potter se la ha ganado.

Atraviesa un largo y oscuro corredor que la lleva al Gran Comedor para cenar. A

Está sola, ya que Alice está con Frank. Se ha rezagado un poco, ya que ha tenido que ir a su dormitorio a dejar sus libros. Llega un poco tarde, por eso camina aprisa. De pronto, le parece oír un ruido a sus espaldas. Se da la vuelta rápidamente, pero no hay nadie. Nerviosa, continúa andando, más deprisa esta vez. No es una chica miedosa, pero prefiere evitar el miedo que enfrentarse a él.

Otra vez. Un ruido detrás de ella. Como si le estuvieran siguiendo. Pasos, ligeros golpes.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –intenta parecer segura de sí misma, aunque la voz le tiemble.

Una risa se escapa de unos labios ajenos y retumba por el corredor de piedra. Lily se da la vuelta y comienza a correr, muerta de miedo. Oye unos pasos tras de sí y redobla el ritmo. Se está quedando sin aliento, y sabe que pronto la alcanzarán. Dobla rápidamente una esquina, esperando despistar a su perseguidor, pero una mano se aferra a su túnica y la hace trastabillar. Con una patada bien dada, y recibiendo un agudo aullido como respuesta, se libra y sigue corriendo, deprisa. Confiando en que no la vean, se mete en un aula vacía y apunta a la puerta, cerrándola. Sólo oye los alocados latidos de su corazón, que bombea sangre a toda velocidad. Espera, en tensión, cuando un hechizo embiste contra la puerta, que cede en parte. Lily se encoge en un rincón, asustada. No puede hacer nada, no puede avisar a nadie. No sabe quién demonios la está siguiendo, ni con qué propósito. Sólo quiere irse de allí, desaparecer entre las sábanas de su cama.

Un segundo hechizo derriba la puerta por completo y tres personas entran en la estancia.

-Aquí estás, asquerosa sangre sucia… -dice una voz fría y masculina.

Las tres figuras se dirigen a ella. Lily no las distingue, ya que las velas están apagadas y reina una oscuridad sólo disipada en parte por la débil luz de la luna que penetra por una ventana. Se levanta, empuñando la varita.

-¿Quiénes sois? –dice, desafiante, aparentando una seguridad de la que carece.

Alguien se abalanza sobre ella, pero Lily es rápida y le desarma con un movimiento de la varita. Con lo que no cuenta es con que otra de las oscuras figuras se ha situado a sus espaldas. La coge por los brazos y la inmoviliza.

-¿Qui…quienes sois? –repite Lily una vez más.

-No tienes por qué saberlo.-otra voz masculina, aunque diferente, llega a sus oídos procedente del que la sujeta.

-¿Qué queréis?

Ante la pregunta de la chica, los tres ríen al unísono, haciendo constatar a Lily que los tres son hombres.

-¡_Depulso_! –brama una voz. Lily se ve empujada contra la pared con una fuerza tremenda. Siente un dolor punzante en su cabeza y ve la ventana distorsionada, al igual que la figura que se dirige hacia ella.

-Divertirnos un rato, sangre sucia… A ver si conseguimos limpiarte un poco. Apestas. _¡Fregotego!_

Lily nota como grandes burbujas de jabón le llenan la boca y los ojos, impidiéndole respirar. Apenas logra alzar la varita para defenderse cuando una voz grita:

-_¡Impedimenta!_

Lily está semiinconsciente. La sangre le resbala por la brecha que se ha hecho al quedar estampada contra la pared y no puede abrir los ojos inundados en jabón.

-Dejadme en paz, por favor. –suplica.

-¡Si no hemos hecho más que empezar! ¿No te parece divertido? ¡_Incárcero_!

Al momento, Lily queda amarrada por unas gruesas cuerdas que le impiden moverse. Por más que forcejea, no pude librarse de ellas.

-Y ahora… _¡Incendio!_ –susurra una voz en su oído. Una llama comienza a abrasarle el cuello, provocándole gritos de dolor.

-Parad… por favor, ¡parad!

De pronto, cesa el calor. Aunque la quemadura le sigue doliendo, el fuego ha desaparecido.

-¡_Crucio_!- una voz retumba en la sala.

Lily no puede creérselo, es una maldición prohibida. Pero antes de que pueda pensar en algo más, el dolor llega. Abrumador, intenso, imparable. Le causa una agonía intensa de la que no puede escapar. No sabe quién es, nada existe excepto el dolor que la está matando. Porque va a morir, Lily lo sabe. Sin saber de dónde, saca fuerzas para gritar. Un grito agudo y retumbante que se oye por toda el aula, pero que es inmediatamente acallado por un encantamiento silenciador.

Y de pronto, cuando cree que va a morir, que no podrá resistir más, el dolor cesa. Y se aferra a la consciencia lo justo para ver dos figuras que entran en la sala.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis, bastardos?

"_No puede ser… ¿James?"_ Con este último pensamiento, se deja arrastrar por la inconsciencia, a la que recibe con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

_Vaya por Dios... a alguien no le gusta que los padres de Lily sean muggles... ¡En el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá todo! Espero subirlo antes de irme de vacaciones el 4 de julio, porque después estan los sanfermines y no creo que tenga tiempo de escribir... ^^ ¡Hasta pronto! Y ya se sabe que agradezco críticas crueles. :D_


	11. Encubriendo el secreto

**11- Encubriendo el secreto**

-Lily… joder. ¡Lily!

Unas voces confusas llegan a sus oídos, pronunciando palabras que le cuesta entender. Le duele todo el cuerpo, y lo único que quiere es que cese el dolor, quedarse dormida y no despertar.

-Déjame a mí. ¡EVANS!

Una fuerte voz, distinta de la anterior, le retumba en los oídos mientras unos fuertes brazos la zarandean. _"¿Qué está pasando?"_, se pregunta.

-¡Canuto! –la voz que grita ahora le suena. Y el nombre que pronuncia también. -¡No seas bestia!

Los zarandeos cesan al instante, precedidos por un sonoro golpe y un gemido ahogado, seguido de una serie de improperios. Abre los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un palpitante dolor en las sienes.

-¿Lily?

Reconoce esa voz. Y el pelo indomable que enmarca una cara oculta parcialmente bajo unos ojos que la miran preocupado.

-¿James?- Lily se intenta incorporar. El dolor se clava en ella como si de punzones ardientes se tratara, haciéndola gemir.

- Quieta –la voz de James destila dulzura. –Ahora te llevamos a la enfermería.

-Siempre con propina, ¿eh, Evans? Que no se te olvide. Yo no hago nada gratis.

Black… debía haberlo imaginado. ¿Quién si no iba a ser tan bruto?

-Qué gracioso, Black… yo también me alegro de verte.

Con la ayuda de los fuertes brazos de James, Lily se incorpora lentamente. Ahoga gemidos de un dolor que sacude cada rincón de su cuerpo. No sabía que le podían doler tantas cosas a la vez. Por fin consigue ponerse en pie, aferrada a James. Se suelta, avergonzada de su debilidad. Pero nada más perder su apoyo, se le nubla la vista y se precipita al suelo, siendo recogida a tiempo por los brazos de Black.

-Joder, Evans… mejor que ni vuelvas a intentar levantarte. Cornamenta se pondría insoportable si nos ponen para cenar puré de Evans. No dudo que estaría bueno, pero…

Lily apenas puede esbozar una sonrisa, que es coreada por una carcajada de Black y una sonora colleja por parte de Potter. La verdad es que la situación es un tanto inusual. Y de pronto… recuerda. Los tres tipos que le han acorralado. Los tres que le han insultado, humillado y torturado. Se incorpora de pronto, siendo sostenida a tiempo por cuatro fuertes brazos.

-¿D… dónde están? ¿Dónde están esos tipos? –pregunta con la voz llena de temor.

-Tranquila, Evans, ya nos hemos hecho cargo. –responde Sirius, tranquilo.

-Han escapado, Lily. Pero no se han ido ilesos. –una expresión de regocijo adorna las atractivas facciones de Sirius, mientras que las de Potter siguen inundadas por la preocupación.

-Pe… pero… -trata de protestar Lily.

- Esos hijos de…

-Digamos que no van a dormir muy cómodos. –sonríe Sirius, interrumpiendo la sarta de maldiciones de su amigo.

-Bueno, y ahora, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería.- dice Potter, con una autoridad que hace reír entre dientes a Black.

-Nada de levantarte, señorita. –le dice Black al ver como la chica intenta incorporarse nuevamente.

-Eso, no queremos que te vuelvas a caer. –secunda Potter, rozando la ansiedad mientras impide que Lily se levante.

Pese a las protestas de la chica, la levantan entre los dos, ocasionándole un gran dolor. Lily acaba sentada en los brazos de los chicos. Es muy ridículo. Y extrañamente parecido al juego infantil al que Lily jugaba de pequeña. _La sillita de la reina_, se llamaba.

-Cuidado con las manos, Cornamenta. No te aproveches de que Evans está medio muerta. –ríe Black.

-Me preocupan más tus manos largas, Canuto. Contigo nunca se sabe.

-Oye chicos. –musita Lily. –Lamento interrumpiros, pero ¿y si vienen?

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los gilipollas esos? – James apenas puede disimular su ira. –Créeme, se lo pensarán dos veces.

-Cornamenta, ella tiene razón. Creo que con esta charla ya les habrá dado tiempo a pensárselo dos veces, o más. Y a curarse los forúnculos de paso.

Se ponen en marcha. Lily siente que el dolor se apodera de ella paulatinamente, sumiéndola en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Oye los insultos e improperios de Potter, y le conmueve su preocupación por ella. Apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico, que acalla súbitamente sus protestas y se pone rígido. Lily apenas tiene tiempo de sonreír antes de perder de nuevo el conocimiento.

Despierta al llegar a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey está gritando, y Potter y Black la están tumbando con cuidado en una cama.

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué diablos le han hecho? ¡Hay que llamar a Dumbledore! –grita la señora Pomfrey, histérica.

Lily ahoga un gemido de dolor. A juzgar por su procedencia, tiene un par de costillas rotas, consecuencia de su choque contra la pared. James le susurra al oído palabras reconfortantes, y la señora Pomfrey le administra una medicina que sabe a rayos. Se duerme al instante con la última visión de James mirándola con preocupación. Se siente extrañamente protegida.

Se despierta con los primeros rayos de sol que entran por el gran ventanal de la enfermería. Es temprano, y no se oye un solo ruido. Mira a su alrededor, confusa. Todas las camas están vacías salvo la suya propia. Pero junto a ella, en una silla, Potter está dormido._ "Se ha quedado…"_

Lily no puede contener una sonrisa. El chico puede ser muy tierno cuando se lo propone. Recuerda su conversación en la biblioteca del día anterior. Y sonríe, sin poder evitarlo. Pero pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior comienzan a aflorar. Ella andando sola por el pasillo, la risa, los ruidos… Ella corriendo, tratando de escapar de quien le está persiguiendo, metiéndose en un aula vacía. Ellos descubriéndole. Torturándole, haciéndole daño. Y de pronto, cuando pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más, Potter y Black. Les debe mucho a esos dos. Si no hubieran aparecido… Lily no quiere pensar en lo que podría haber pasado.

Y una pregunta acude a su mente, rauda y simple, tan evidente que Lily se pregunta por qué no se la ha planteado antes. ¿Cómo sabían que ella estaba ahí, siendo torturada por tres locos sádicos? Desde luego, no podrían haberla seguido, habrían actuado antes. Y ella se habría dado cuenta. Piensa en despertar a James para resolver sus dudas, pero se contiene. Debe dejarle dormir… le ha salvado la vida. Porque Lily no duda que si no hubieran llegado a tiempo, tendría más que un par de costillas rotas que lamentar.

No tiene reloj, no sabe qué hora es. Pero en seguida llega la señora Pomfrey para despertar a James e informarle de que las clases empiezan en diez minutos, y que debe prepararse. Y le mete prisa, y Lily sabe que no va a poder hacerle la deseada pregunta. Así que se despide:

-¿Luego vuelves? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro, Lily. –le sonríe y se va corriendo, seguido de la señora Pomfrey, que le acompaña hasta la puerta.

La mañana pasa lenta y aburrida, ya que tiene que guardar cama. Alice pasa a visitarla dos minutos después de la primera clase, musitando un _"Me lo ha dicho Potter."_ Le pide todos los detalles. Lily sabe que no se lo puede contar así sin más, con la enfermera acechando para que se tome sus medicinas, así que le promete que hablará con ella al día siguiente, cuando pueda reincorporarse a las clases.

Pero no es hasta mediodía que James Potter hace acto de presencia.

-¿Estás bien? –el chico se acerca con una sonrisa.

-Claro.

Ambos se sumen en un silencio incómodo, que Lily rompe rápidamente.

-Po… James. ¿Cómo supisteis que yo… que esos tres…?

James palidece y la mira fijamente. Las palabras tardan en salir de sus labios, y lo hacen con un enorme esfuerzo, propio del que no quiere pronunciarlas. Cuando llegan a los oídos de Lily, resultan tan sorprendentes y poco creíbles que le cuesta creerlas.

-Quejicus nos avisó. Eran sus amigos –pronuncia estas últimas palabras con repugnancia-. Y le entró miedo. Esos gilipollas. Son unos malditos cobardes. Y entonces fuimos Sirius y yo, y te oímos…

La voz de James está inundada por la furia. Lily apenas puede creerlo.

-Sev… ¿Severus? ¿Cómo…? Pero si ya no hablo con él…

-Es un maldito cobarde. En vez de ir y detenerlos él mismo… Nos lo dijo a nosotros. Si tuviera un mínimo de valentía… Pero es un asqueroso Slytherin. Nunca haría algo así.

-Severus… -Lily está en estado de shock.

"_¿Severus? Pero él… él ya no me habla. No quiere saber nada de mí. Y sin embargo… hoy me ha salvado la vida. ¿Por qué?"_

-Debo darle las gracias.

Él la mira, confuso. Sus labios parecen querer pronunciar algo, pero no logran articular las palabras. Un chispazo de dolor surca sus ojos marrones.

-Él es un cobarde. No ha hecho nada. –dice con súbita frialdad.

-No digas eso. Gracias a él estoy aquí, y no bajo tierra.

-Claro, y yo… y Sirius y yo no hicimos nada, ¿no?

-Os estoy muy agradecida, en serio. Pero de no haber sido por Severus, vosotros no…

-Vale, lo reconozco. Severus siempre estará por encima de mí –el chico sonríe forzadamente, fingiendo una alegría que se nota a la legua que no siente–, pero algo me tendrás que agradecer, ¿no?

Ella sonríe.

-Por supuesto. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

James sonríe como un bobo. Aparece la señora Pomfrey con claras intenciones de echarle.

-Adiós, Lily. Descansa.

Le guiña un ojo y sale de la estancia, pero a Lily no se le escapa la expresión de dolor que surca sus rasgos.

A la hora de cenar, la enfermera le dice a Lily que puede irse. Le recomienda mil veces que tenga cuidado, que no se olvide de su cita con el director que se ha planificado para el día siguiente. Ella le dice que sí a todo, contenta por poder irse. Y finalmente, sale al pasillo y se dirige al Gran Comedor para saciar su hambre.

Al entrar le recibe un coro de murmullos y decenas de miradas curiosas. Se apresura a llegar a su mesa, tratando de ignorar los murmullos que despierta su paso por la estancia, y se sienta junto a Alice, informándole en pocos minutos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Nota la mirada de Potter fija en ella. Alice se escandaliza.

-Nunca más vas a ir sola por un pasillo. ¡Lo juro! Qué gentuza hay por el mundo…

Lily escucha agradecida la sarta de maldiciones de Alice. Sabe que es poco probable que cumpla su promesa, ya que Frank absorbe casi todo su tiempo. Pero en esos momentos es lo que menos le importa, sentir que alguien le escucha y se preocupa por ella es lo mejor que le puede pasar en esas circunstancias.

Durante y después de la cena, Lily es el objetivo de todas las miradas, algunas especialmente maliciosas desde la mesa de las serpientes. Y sólo de pensarlo, desea con más fuerzas que llegue la entrevista de mañana con el director. Dumbledore es un hombre que le da fuerzas, y Lily ha aprendido a confíar ciegamente en él y en su buen juicio, ya que sus decisiones casi siempre son las mejores.

De camino a la Sala Común, Alice le acompaña y se muestra interesada por lo que va a hacer a continuación.

-De momento, mañana tengo entrevista con el director. No sé que voy a hacer, Alice… Tengo miedo.

-Pero… ¿qué te hicieron exactamente? –la chica mira a Lily preocupada-. Es decir… sé que te…

Alice se interrumpe bruscamente al ver lo que Lily le está mostrando. Una quemadura en su cuello, grande y roja.

-Me ataron y me golpearon. Me hicieron… -Lily baja la voz-. Me hicieron… la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Alice la mira, horrorizada. Apenas puede articular:

-¿Y se lo has contado a alguien? ¡Una maldición imperdonable! Lily, esto es muy grave. Si los cogen…

-De momento sólo lo saben Potter y Black, que fueron los que me sacaron de ahí, y tú. No se lo digas a nadie.

-Pero… -protesta Alice, débilmente.

-Pero nada. Si se corre el rumor, la próxima vez será peor. Se vengarán de mí, Alice. No te quepa la menor duda. Esos tres…

La voz de Lily se quiebra en un quedo sollozo, y su amiga la refugia entre sus brazos, susurrando en su oído palabras de consuelo. Ambas están asustadas.

Lily sabe que hay seguidores de ese mago tenebroso por todas partes. Pero en Hogwarts… nunca lo habría imaginado. Y si esas absurdas y elitistas teorías se extienden por el colegio, Hogwarts no volverá a ser el lugar seguro que siempre ha sido. No si el peligro está dentro.

Alice la levanta y le seca las lágrimas.

-Vamos, olvídate de eso. Ahora de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es de tener una buena mentira para explicar tu ausencia. –le dice, sonriendo.

Cuando llegan a la Sala Común, todas las conversaciones cesan, haciendo evidente el hecho de que estaban hablando de ella. Lily se queda paralizada en la puerta, pero como siempre, es Black quien rompe el hielo.

- ¡Evans! ¿Qué tal todo? –dice, acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por el hombro, arrancando miradas de envidia del sector femenino de la sala.

Lily se deshace de su brazo y le mira alarmada. _"¿De verdad ha sido capaz de contar todo? Nadie debería saberlo…" _

-Eres imbécil, Black. –responde, desdeñosa, alejándose de él.

Black ignora el desprecio de su voz y vuelve a acercarse a ella.

-Ya les he dicho lo de tu viaje a casa. Ya sabes, la urgencia que te surgió. –le guiña un ojo descaradamente, a espaldas del público, que sigue en silencio-. Pero algunos no me creen.

-Esto… -a Lily le ha pillado por sorpresa la mentira de Black. –Sí, me surgió una urgencia –su voz suena desafiante conforme se enfrenta a la gente y gana seguridad-. Y tuve que irme. Problemas en casa.

Se oye la risa desdeñosa de Rachel Looper, pero en seguida la multitud recupera el habla y se pone a hablar de cualquier cosa: las clases, los cotilleos más recientes… En medio del caos, Sirius acerca la boca a su oreja, y por un instante, Lily tiene la absurda sensación de que le va a dar un beso en la mejilla. Pero las palabras de Sirius suenan duras y frías:

-Lo menos que podrías hacer es agradecérmelo.

Y se marcha, dejando a una Lily sola y patidifusa con un cargo de conciencia pendiente.

* * *

_Aquí estoy otra vez. No he podido evitar poner un poco por las nubes a Sirius, es mi amor platónico. ^^ Espero que os haya gustado. Aunque es un poco más aburridillo que los anteriores, pero necesario. Ya lo siento. Y como siempre, todo tipo de críticas serán bien recibidas. Un beso, y ¡**gracias**! _


End file.
